


Down Under

by jkrintraining



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkrintraining/pseuds/jkrintraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the events in the Underworld, Storybrooke is changed and so is Henry Mills. Feeling isolated and trapped, Henry wishes for his final year in high school to end so he can move on the way his friends and family have. However, normalcy for Henry is about to take a turn when an old crush walks back into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/ A New Henry

Prologue

 

Dear Journal,

Storybrooke, Maine has set a record. I cannot believe after the magic, monsters, time/space travel and villains, there were any records left to set or break. I am relieved to announce, since our return from The Underworld, Storybrooke has been curse reduced and villain free for two entire years.

Grampa Gold made the ultimate sacrifice, at least, that is what he will tell you. He was the man of many deals, but in The Underworld, we met  _ the _ Hades. I am talking the god of the dead, the reason darkness exists, the bargaining king. Grampa Gold did not even stand a chance when his and Gram Belle’s child’s life, or his soul, in this case, was on the line.

The powers of the Dark Ones stayed with Hades and, similar to the Grinch, Grampa Gold’s heart swelled to near heroic proportions. He saved the day even while Gram and Gramp Charming, my moms, and Robin chastised, judged and ridiculed him for tricking Killian. Also, succumbing to his weakness for power by shrouding his past cowardice in mock bravery... might have come up.

I took a stand and defended Grampa Gold. I knew my family's way of cheering him on would not inspire any worthwhile heroic actions, and he needed encouragement to take the selfless road, especially in Killian’s case. Grampa Gold had his own agenda, and I knew it was to keep his child safe at any cost, to do what he could not do for Dad.

Being a writer, referred to as the newest Author, I developed a more observant and perceptive nature. I have to give credit for this new talent to Gram Belle. I learned from her in the library while preoccupation struck everyone else. The constant barrage of villains either attempting, and failing, to sweep Storybrooke to another land, or destroy it altogether, kept them busy.

When the time came for Grampa Gold to negotiate with Hades, I took up Gram Belle’s position at his side to plead for him to do what she would; the selfless act of a true hero. The act Hercules makes to save Meg in the movie, not in the actual Underworld. Grampa Gold only intended to give the Dark powers of those who had come before him, and only to save his unborn child. A small part of me could not blame him after the way Killian had treated him. Killian, however, had more than paid his dues by sacrificing himself for the good of Storybrooke. It was not as if I was asking Grampa Gold to give up his life in exchange. I could tell he fostered frustration toward me for using the Gram Belle card, but he gave up the Dark One magic. Hades snapped his long fingers, and our entire group was restored one last time back to Storybrooke.

Which brings me back to Storybrooke. This little town has undergone a gigantic transformation. With most of the curses wiped away, and thanks to Momma Mills, our acting Mayor, magic usage is at a record setting low. Storybrooke is now on the United States and Maine maps. It is recognized as being a real life place. Anyone and everyone is free to come and go as they please.

However, except for Dopey and a few of the Sisterhood Fairies, the townsfolk were loyal to the Charming’s and what they used to represent in the Enchanted Forest. This left little room for newcomers to do more than visit. Not that anyone who passes through feels like settling down in a harbor town a quarter of the size of Bar Harbor. It is for the best, Grampa Gold and Mamma Mills are still finding the lack of magic usage, in favor of a normal living community, difficult to manage.

Grampa Gold was not handling it well, and not too long after our return Gram Belle gathered everyone at Grannies and let loose the surprise of a lifetime (for anyone not in the Underworld). Not only had she and Grampa Gold had sex (ew), but they were expecting a child who, technically, is my new uncle…

Regardless, Mamma Mills and Robin had their own baby problems since Zelena had been exiled back to Oz. Ironically, Zelena had time for one more curse. Baby Marian, who always screamed and thrashed whenever Mama Mills tried to touch her, could also sense when Mama Mills and Robin would sex it up. She wailed loud and long enough to put a stop to it. Despite their best efforts, that curse has yet to be lifted.

It did not take me long to move in with Mamma Swan and Killian, the sole reason being I required over thirty minutes of sleep. The downside being how thin the apartment walls were and the amount of makeup sex they required fixing their relationship. Mamma Swan ran him through with Excalibur, so it is only fair he did the same? Over and over and gross, moving on.

Me? Well, I'm seventeen now, and it has been a while since I have felt the need to jot events down. So that is what you missed in Storybrooke. I needed to make sure I did not forget as well in case we lose our memories… again.

This year is important, though, too. I am a senior in high school and I have this sixth sense my life is about to get interesting again. I have this gut instinct Violet, my friend and crush, whose heart Mamma Swan stole to break mine (I'm not bitter), will have a huge influence on my last year in Storybrooke. It might be worth remembering.

 

Chapter One - A New Henry

 

Granny’s Diner had always been a consistent for the townspeople of Storybrooke. The landmark spot for all the town’s meetings, romantic dates and secret plans. These events were held in the fifties style restaurant since anyone could remember. The common theory for why Granny never felt the need for a stylistic upgrade came down to the jukebox.

Granny’s one true love had always been her music. Aside from generalized upkeep of the Diner, Granny spent an obsessive amount of time cleaning, polishing and keeping an overall updated playlist for her pride and joy. She kept her favorite music and songs for late night clean up after her clients had cleared out with happy faces and full stomachs. When the jukebox showed signs of its age, the townspeople gave Granny a wide berth. If a skip during one of her songs happened at a regular occurrence the customers scattered.

Granny came rushing to the aid of her precious jukebox no matter where she was around the Diner. She might have been taking out the trash and been at the dumpster in the back. No one knew how, but she heard the skip and came into view poking stragglers out of the way with a Phillips head screwdriver. Granny nursed the jukebox back to life with patience and precision, the same way she wielded her shotgun collection.

Henry sat with a cup of hot cocoa with whipped cream and stared at where the jukebox had been. His resentment was paramount. Granny had set up a memorial for the jukebox and point blank refused to wash the wall imprinted with the exact shape and size. Granny still walked by the spot with a small shutter and an unshed tear, Granny never cried in public. Henry watched her pass and rolled his eyes. That jukebox had been a source of regret and bitter heartbreak and he was glad it died.

The diner had never been the same on the day the jukebox skipped and sputtered through its last song. The crowd inside was forced out at gunpoint and even Emma Swan, Henry’s biological mother and acting Sheriff, high-tailed it out of there. Even Emma knew better than to mess with Granny when she was in one of her moods. Granny did not open the diner again for three months.

Storybrooke was in a food crisis. Most of the town had never been to a grocery store as they were accustomed to eating out at Granny’s. Somehow the only grocery in town was ill-equipped to deal with even a small population of people like Storybrooke and soon ran out of supplies. The grocery sent an order four times as large as it normally did, but the food would not reach Storybrooke for at least a month. Regina Mills, Henry’s adopted mother and acting Mayor, was confronted to start a food drive when complaints of the diner’s unexpected closing became too numerous to ignore. She found the town also needed cooking lessons and hired Granny’s cooks, Tony, and Floyd, to assist in a ‘Cooking for Dummies’ tutorial.

When Granny had finished grieving, she hung a fancy banner saying “Grand Re-Opening” with a message underneath stating “Free Food for First Week” as an apology to the town. They were not so forgiving though and Granny’s Diner lost half of its regular clientele to the new Super Convenient Food Plaza. Granny was reduced to laying off Tony and two waitresses who bounced back quick and started work at the grocery that sorely needed employees.

Henry still needed to get his hot cocoa, though. There was no replacement for Granny’s personal touch. The quiet due to a lack of jukeboxes and clients made it a great place to work on his homework too. Henry was taking advanced creative writing classes, and the workload was strenuous. He knew he was chosen to be the next Author, but this is ridiculous. The cocoa kept him sane, concentrated and productive and he was not sure what he would do without it. Still, he hated that jukebox imprint every time he looked up from a writer’s block.

Henry glared at the imprint, thinking back to his interaction with Violet, the former horse master’s daughter, and classmate at Storybrooke High. It had been a high note in his romantic life but was crushed by Violet finding out what Henry’s bio-mother, Emma, had done to her. Despite the both of them feeling used and abused by Emma, they could not come together and reconcile their differences.

They both knew why Violet was leaving Storybrooke. One day, out riding with her father, Violet was taken by surprise by a bear that had traveled across the town line of Storybrooke and was therefore not an Enchanted Forest native. Her father stopped his horse in front of Violet as the bear attacked. He and his horse were mauled, the horse did not survive, and Violet’s father was gravely injured. Dr. Whale did everything he could to save Violet’s father, but the truth was inevitable in his facial expression, Violet needed to prepare herself. When he died, Violet had no one left to turn too, but Jiminy Cricket, in a surprising conscience-like move, took her in, that was about a year ago.

Henry could tell Violet was unhappy with Jiminy’s constant harping. He wanted her to make the right choices and gave her pamphlets explaining what he deemed were right. Jiminy hoped Violet might follow in his footsteps despite having only just met her. Violet made it clear she would follow in her father’s footsteps and become the new horse master at the stables. Jiminy was devastated and ended up finding a therapist of his own outside of Storybrooke to visit on a weekly basis.

Henry tried to talk to Violet and console her, but she wanted nothing to do with him. He walked through the hallway in school scanning around for her and if their eyes met, he would smile and she would frown. Henry became depressed and his friends and family were at a loss on how to help him. He did not want to be around anyone, and the only time he could escape was through writing. It was a lonesome process, so Henry was alone for a majority of his free time.

Henry sipped his now lukewarm cocoa and stared at the jukebox imprint, lost in his thoughts. The jingle announcing the opening of the front door had no effect on him, the quick tapping of heeled footsteps could not bring him out of his four o’clock ‘day’-mare. She reached Henry and cleared her throat. Henry turned his head to look at the rude individual interrupting his depressing thoughts and came face to face with Violet.

She smiled half-hearted down at Henry and clutched at a necklace Henry had never seen before. She caressed a bright red ruby, and it twinkled in the light as she let it go and it fell to her cleavage. Henry blushed and snapped to Violet’s face.

“Henry, I need your help.”


	2. The Horse Master

Two years had passed and Violet had not spoken one word to Henry. Two years of unanswered apologies, solitude and self-loathing. Two years and Henry had finally come to terms with the relationship he would never have. The day Henry went to Granny’s for one very special hot cocoa as a celebratory treat for getting over Violet was the day she stepped up to him with a coy little smile and directed actual words in his presence. What was he going to do?

Henry jumped up from his booth and knocked his knees into the table. He grunted in pain and sat back down. Violet side-stepped out of the way so Henry could shuffle out of the booth, blushing like a rose. He stood up and faced Violet.

“What can I do?” Henry said, trying to act like what just happened had not happened. Like he was Hook-cool with a leather jacket and a v-neck vest. He wasn’t, though, he was Henry; emo-hooded, blue jean wearing, red-sneakered, Henry. He could pass as a skinnier, scrawnier, disheveled-haired Clark Kent. Maybe.

Violet only beamed at him like he was her superhero and took his hand, “Come with me, quickly.”

Outside of Granny’s, Violet led a Henry, whose head was swimming in little hearts and stars, and explained her dilemma, “Your mother hired a new horse master. Obviously, I don’t blame her, I am clearly not ready to take over my father’s craft, but did she even look at the qualifications of the man? Henry, he’s abusing the poor horses. I’ve seen it with my own eyes. Doesn’t anyone else go riding at the stables? How has no one noticed?”

“In our defense, it’s been a quiet two years,” Henry said. “And a lot of babies have been taking up the time of our most loyal riders, my grandparents.”

“The Former Dark One and his Book Bride?”

“The Charming’s.”

“Well, I can’t just sit by while this animal torture goes on,” Violet said.

“Why didn’t you go to my mom?” Henry said. “You know, the one who… well, didn’t steal your heart.”

“Let’s not talk about that, all right?” Violet said. “And I did. She was busy talking with the one who did so I decided to look for you.”

“Well, I don’t know what I’ll be able to do.”

“You’ll be my proof, Henry. You don’t have a history of lying.”

“Yeah, well… not a long one anyway. I’m weird like that,” Henry said. “I knew it wouldn’t happen, but I didn’t want to end up like Pinocchio.”

Violet stopped and Henry had to dig his feet into the ground to stop from running into her. She turned around, their faces so close Henry took a step back in alarm.

“You think I like lying, Henry?” Violet said. “This last year hasn’t been good for me, you know? Jiminy means well, but he’s suffocating me. The teachers at the school are insufferably kind. My friends wouldn’t give me a moment of peace until I started lying about how much better I was doing. You don’t know what it’s like to smile all day every day and make up fun activities I didn’t do the other night. You have it easy.”

“Because my dad didn’t die?” Henry said, dripping with sarcasm. “No, you’re right, I didn’t grieve his death for a year and a half before we went to the Underworld and couldn’t bring him back, losing all hope entirely. That didn’t happen.”

“But my father isn’t coming back either!” Violet screamed at Henry. “He wasn’t killed in some mystical struggle for power. I wouldn’t even have the chance to trade with Hades. I’m all alone, Henry.”

“I know I didn’t have too for the last two years, but I’ve been alone too, Violet,” Henry said. “I’ve felt awful and responsible for all you’ve gone through.”

“That’s stupid,” Violet said. “You’re so stupid, Henry. Taking the blame for everyone else? That’s no way to live.”

Henry opened his mouth to say something back, but knew there was nothing left to say except, “You’re right, Vi.”

“Of course, I am,” Violet said with a smirk. “I may be a liar, but I’m full of truth tea for other people. Come on, Henry, we’re nearly there.”

Not five minutes later Henry and Violet arrived at the stables and snuck around to the side door Violet still had a key for. There were careful to make as little sound as possible as they entered the long white building. Violet and Henry ducked down as they passed empty stalls. They stopped in front of a white speckled mare. Henry stood up and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Violet crawled in between the fencing and cooed at the mare to keep her calm as she slowly approached. 

Henry could tell right away the horse was nervous and distrustful. Violet had her father’s touch, though, and Henry admired the truth in the touch she gave the mare.

“Good girl, Porcelain,” Violet whispered.

Henry smiled despite himself and watched Violet for a moment longer before she noticed and nodded her head at Porcelain, “See?”

Henry turned his attention away from Violet and inspected Porcelain. He covered his mouth with his hand as he took in the bare red skin on Porcelain’s hind quarters. Scabs were visible where long, deep, gash-like cuts ran across her backside from whipping.

“And she’s in better shape than most of the rest. Do you see these empty stables, Henry? Those were full of horses this man worked to death. I couldn’t believe it when I saw it last week.”

“Last week?”

“I haven’t ridden since my father’s death,” Violet said. “I told Jiminy this is where I’ve been because I wanted him to believe I was taking over for my father one day… I still might. It’s been hard.”

“I understand,” Henry said. “Last week, though? You saw the horse master… killing a horse?”

“Yes. But I knew I couldn’t do anything on my own. You know adults, they’ll believe other adults before us. Well, unless us is you,” Violet said.

“I can’t tell if you admire it or, uh, not,” Henry said.

“I haven’t decided yet. I think if we get this man fired, I’ll decide then,” Violet said.

“Well, I think we should take Porcelain and show my mom, she’s the best proof we have.”

“How do we get her out of here without being seen?” Violet said.

“I’m… this board is loose,” Henry said fiddling with the top most part of the fence. “Maybe we can pull them all free and go out the door we came in.”

“That would take too long, McLeach will be back before we could finish,” Violet said.

“McLeach?” Henry said. “McLeach?”

“Do you know the name?”

“It… uh… it’s familiar. But, it couldn’t be,” Henry said.

“Henry, you’ve lived in Storybrooke almost eighteen years, and this you question?” Violet said.

“It’s just, he’s not real,” Henry said.

“Neither was anyone in your fairytale book, right?” Violet said.

“It’s different,” Henry said.

“It doesn’t matter, Henry,” Violet said, frustrated. “You are just like your Charming grandparents, you focus on the wrong details. We still need to get Porcelain out of here.”

“Oh, I don’t think so, girl.”

Violet screamed and Henry spun around. He had time enough to take in the akubra hat, and the weathered face of the sneering man underneath it, before a thick rake handle collided with the side of his head. Henry stumbled into the wall, holding his throbbing head. His feet slipped from underneath him as he fell down the wall. His eyesight blurry, Henry could make out Violet struggling against the tug of the man and calling Henry’s name before he keeled over and the stables went black.


	3. The Eagle is Coming

Henry dodged the thick handle at the last second with a slow-mo, Matrix back-bending, move. He ran at McLeach with a warrior's cry and tackled him to the ground.

“Run, Violet! Get Porcelain out of here!” Henry said as he struggled to keep the pole of the rake against McLeach’s chest to keep him down. “Find my mom, have her… ow!”

Henry grabbed his throbbing head and gave McLeach the leeway to push Henry away. Henry stumbled and fell hard on the floor. He looked up at McLeach with triumph.

“What are ya smilin’ at, boy?” McLeach said with a scowl. “Ya think you’ve won? You’ve never been a winner. You’re certainly not one now. I’ll get that horse and that girl and there’s nothing ya or anyone else can do the stop me.”

Henry pulled out a notebook from his back jean pocket and a pen, the Author’s pen, from inside his hoodie pouch.

“I don’t have to stop you, I only have to rewrite you.”

“What’s that? Ya think your little magic pen will beat my rifle, boy?” McLeach said, pulling out his hunter’s rifle. “Not likely, eh?”

McLeach took aim and fired.

Henry snapped awake. He held his head in his hands as he sat up. He tried to take in his surroundings. He was in a room with no windows or doors, a light came into the room through a sewer-like gate. Across the room, Violet sat with her arms folded across her chest with an expression torn between relieved and annoyed.

“Welcome back,” she said unenthused. “If you’re wondering where we are, it’s near the stables. No one is going to find us. We’re fucked.”

“Violet, I’m so sorry,” Henry said. “He came out of nowhere, I didn’t hear him coming.”

“Do you know what he did before he put us down here?” Violet said, fury creeping into her tone. “He took your cell. You had your phone, Henry. You idiot.”

“I-I didn’t think about it,” Henry said, truthfully. “I completely forgot because-”

“-Because you got distracted. I shouldn’t be surprised, being useless in a crisis seems to run in your family, your Charming grandparents lost their kingdom after all.”

“That’s not fair,” Henry said, hurt.

“Since when is life fair?” Violet said. “Now look at us. Who is going to come looking for two kids who prefer solitude? I’ve seen your family, your friends, they’ve been keeping their distance because you seem to think life is so tragic even though you have a pampered little prince lifestyle.”

“Violet,” Henry said. “You, of all people, should know my life has never been easy. I’ve had my heart torn out metaphorically and physically. I’ve known loss and regret and hopelessness. If there is one I have learned about myself that still holds, it’s that I’m the Truest Believer, and I believe we can get out of here.”

“A speech worthy of a Charming,” Violet said, unimpressed. “Pray, how do you believe we are going to escape with no way of escaping? You don’t happen to have pixie dust in one of your pockets? Oh, right, your pockets were emptied.”

Henry sighed with frustration. He started patting himself to make sure everything he owned was gone. He tried to get up and his head exploded with pain.

“Are you all right?” Violet asked, slightly concerned.

“I will be,” Henry said. “Probably have a concussion, but it’s not like I’ve never had one before.”

“You’re such an idiot,” Violet said.

“I’m starting to think you like that about me,” Henry said.

Violet shook her head, trying to hold back a grin, “So, have you come up with some stupid way to get us out of here?”

“Definitely,” Henry said. He took off his hoodie and started biting into one of the frayed cuffs.

“What are you doing?”

Henry held up a finger as he pulled with his other hand, his teeth firmly gripped on one end and the fabric ripped. Henry removed the hoodie from his mouth and tore the arm.

“I’m thinking we can make a rope out of my hoodie,” Henry said. “Possibly my t-shirt if it isn’t long enough. What do you think?”

Violet stared at him incredulously, “Honestly, it’s definitely moronic enough for you, but I can’t think of anything better.”

“Thanks, I think,” Henry said.

It took about two hours and a t-shirt, but Henry was able to construct a rope that would have made Killian proud to have him as a first-mate on the Jolly Roger. Henry’s head felt much better and he decided to try to stand again. On his feet, he stared at the gate above them. He crouched into a jumping position and leaped up. He just missed it.

“I won’t be able to get the rope through one of the small holes, Vi,” Henry said. “But I might be able to lift you and you could move it out of the way.”

Henry continued jumping up and down looking at all sides of the gate, “There doesn’t seem to be a padlock or anything to keep you from pushing against it. Worth a try?”

“Can you lift me?” Violet said as she got to her feet.

“I’m stronger than I look,” Henry said.

“Alright, Mr, Hero,” Violet said. “Let’s do this.”

“Here,” Henry said, handing Violet the rope. “Put it around your neck and drop one end down to me when you get to the top.”

Henry crouched down and Violet climbed onto his shoulders. Henry took hold of her legs and pushed up with his knees to a standing position. Violet grabbed onto the gate and pushed, it lifted easily and she flipped it out of the way. Henry shifted over so Violet could get a good grip on the ground outside.

“I can’t believe this is working,” Violet said. “Alright, here I go.”

Henry crouched slightly and directed Violet’s feet to his shoulders. He sucked in a sharp breath as Violet’s heeled shoes made contact with them. He gritted his teeth through the pain as he stood up straight and Violet was able to crawl out. She turned herself around and took the rope from around her neck to pass down to Henry.

The rope dangled to Henry’s waist. “Do you have anything to tie your end too?”

“Myself,” Violet said, looking around.

“Think you can handle it, princess?” Henry said,

“I’ll leave you down there if you say that again,” Violet said.

“Alright, fine. Are you ready?” Henry said.

“Climb, True Believer,” Violet said.

Henry was never a huge fan of the gym, this was why. He took a good grip of the t-shirt and hoodie rope and pulled his lower body so his sneakers could grip the bottom of the rope. He heard a painful shriek from above him, but he did not drop. He went through the process as quickly and painlessly as possible, but he did not hear another sound from Violet.

Henry reached the ground and was able to climb out. He smiled and followed the rope to look at Violet. His smile disappeared instantly.

Violet was gagged, her hands tied in front of her, he fingers clutching her necklace, and her legs also constricted, laying at McLeach’s feet. He held the rope in his hands and glared down at Henry. McLeach pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Henry’s bare chest.

“You’re a brave little thing, aren’t ya?” McLeach said. “Stupid, but brave.”

“Please,” Henry said, sitting on his knees, his arms out, shielding uselessly. “Don’t, please.”

“Oh, come on, boy, where’s that bravery ya had not five minutes ago?” McLeach said. He looked at Violet, “and what were ya thinkin’ bringing a lad that scrawny and brainless to save your precious horses?”

Violet tried to scream but the gag made it impossible. She settled for a tear rolling down her cheek and looking at Henry apologetically. Henry seemed to find his courage again, finally seeing that Violet did care about him.

“You’re not going to hurt us, McLeach,” Henry said. “You’re definitely not going to hurt me. My mom’s the one who hired you.”

“She don’t know ya came here, though,” McLeach said. He pulled Henry’s phone from his pocket and waved it around. “Does she? I didn’t see any calls or texts from today, boy.”

McLeach threw the phone and it crashed into the stables and broke into pieces.

“Ya both just happened to have an accident around the stables, I heard that tends to happen, isn’t that right, girl?” McLeach said with a grin. “Hunting in the woods off Storybrooke is just as likely as a bear attack, I say.”

Violet sobbed and Henry turned stark white in the face. McLeach smiled and raised the pistol once more to aim at Henry. A flash of gold caught Henry’s eye in the distance.

“Got anythin’ else to say, boy?” McLeach said. “Best you have last words befitting a Charming, after all.”

Henry looked back at McLeach as a large winged something grow larger behind him, “You knew who I was?”

“‘Course I knew,” McLeach said. “When I do my poaching, I do it in secret, but I’m thorough about knowin' who I work for. I do my homework better than most of you kids, and I keep to myself while I work. No one notices a man who doesn’t make himself known. That all ya have to say, boy?”

“No.”

“Go on then, I ain’t got all day, boy.”

“Eagle.”

“What?”

Henry looked past McLeach. McLeach, confused, turned around as a boomerang came flying toward his head. It made contact and McLeach’s pistol fired. Henry screamed once and promptly fell forward onto the grass. A bullet hole oozed blood onto his back from his left shoulder. McLeach’s hat fell off at Henry’s head and McLeach himself fell unconscious next to Violet.

The giant eagle landed close by and a young man climbed off. He had blonde hair under a slouch hat, hiking boots, khaki pants, a red t-shirt that showed his defined and fit body, and a brown backpack around his shoulders. He stretched out his hand and caught the boomerang as it returned to him and placed in a sleeve on his backpack. He rushed over to Henry and turned him over.

Henry yelled in pain as the young man inspected the wound carefully. Meanwhile, Violet crawled over to McLeach and was trying to take his hunting knife from his pocket. The young man took out two large adhesive bandages from his pack, pulled Henry into a sitting position, which caused another yell of pain, and he attached them around Henry’s wound to stop the bleeding. He then turned his attention to Violet and took out an eagle claw from a pocket of his khakis.

“Hello, mate,” he said to Violet as he took the ropes around her wrists and cut them with the claw in a single tug. “My name’s Cody, I’ll be ya rescuer today.”


	4. McLeach

Violet, dazed and confused, watched as Cody turned his attention to Henry. Out of his bag, Cody pulled a plaid blanket and wrapped Henry in it. He took Henry’s face in his hands and leaned in, looking straight into Henry’s eyes to inspect them.

“You’re doin’ good, mate,” Cody said. “I’m goin’ to need ya to stay awake for me, though, until we can get ya out of here and a proper doc can check ya out.”

Cody’s thick Australian accent reminded Violet of McLeach. She looked down at the villainous scoundrel with disdain. Unbound, she picked herself up from the ground, stepped up to McLeach and kicked him in the face.

“Whoa, there, mate,” Cody said. “I know better than anyone how nasty McLeach can be, but it’s no good kicking a man when he’s down.”

“It made me feel better,” Violet said. “And he shot Henry, he deserves it.”

“To each her own,” Cody said. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Violet.”

“Pretty flower of a name,” Cody said. “Henry’s will be fine as long as we can get him to a doc. Marahute can take a max load of two people. I’m afraid I gotta leave ya here with McLeach if there’s any hope of saving Henry’s arm, should a clot cause it to become useless.”

Before Violet could answer there was a rushing sound and a puff of light purple smoke to announce Regina Mills and Emma Swan. Violet glared hard at Emma, but Emma and Regina were too busy taking in where they were to notice.

“We’re at the stables?” Regina said. “Since when does-”

“Henry!” Emma said, she caught sight of a barely conscious Henry propped up by Cody,  and both she and Regina ran for him. Cody was startled by the new arrivals and shielded Henry, threatening to throw his boomerang.

“Who are ya?” he asked.

“We’re his mom's,” Regina said.

“At least I was right,” Emma said. “It must be an enhancement to my powers since…”

“We’ll talk about your creepy Henry sensor later,” Regina said. “Can you heal him?”

“It isn’t mystical,” Emma said.

“How did ya-?” Cody started.

“Teleportation, blondie,” Regina said impatiently. “Much faster than giant eagle.”

“Regina, can you get him to the hospital?” Emma said.

“Obviously,” Regina said.

“I don’t think so,” Cody said. “I don’t know ya from Adam.”

“Once I get him away from Captain Australia,” Regina said.

“Ya could work for McLeach.”

“Actually,” Regina said. “He was working for me. Key word ‘was’.”

“They’re who they say they are,” Violet said, fiddling with her necklace. “They can help.”

“That’s good enough for me,” Cody said.

Regina stepped forward and got on her knees. Cody shifted Henry into Regina’s arms and she teleported the both of them. Emma took out cuffs and fastened them around Mcleach’s wrists.

“Are you all right?” Emma asked Violet.

“Like you care.”

“I care, Violet.”

“I’m fine.”

“Then can I please have the knife?”

Emma indicated at Violet’s hand with her head. Violet looked down and saw she had unsheathed McLeach’s knife and was holding it aggressively, she gasped, dropped it and stepped away. Emma leaned across McLeach and picked it up, she stuffed it in her pocket.

“What happened here?”

“I would think that was obvious,” Cody said. “McLeach is a known poacher in Australia. He’s good at what he does and won’t let anyone, save me, get in his way. If I hadn’t been notified by the Rescue Aid Society that he’d been spotted in this area, I might have been too late to stop McLeach doin’ more damage to Henry and the horses than he had.”

“But he was the horse master,” Emma said. “What good would have done him to poach the Storybrooke horses.”  
“The rumor is they have magical properties that can only be extracted by breaking them over and over again, but once they’ve been drained of their magic, they die.”

“I’ll run that by Regina,” Emma said. “I had no idea.”

“I’m not wrong,” Cody said. “I have connections with animals and know more about the Earth’s creatures than most people.”

“That explains the Eagle.”

“Yeah, hi,” Violet said. “I’d like to get out of there, can we do this magic talk later?”

“I should take McLeach to the Society,” Cody said as a second rushing sound occurred. “They’re well equipped to deal with him.”

“Oh, no, he shot my son,” Emma said. “He is going to the Storybrooke jailhouse so I can interrogate him.”

“And I can torture the bastard,” Regina said.

“Regina,” Emma said.

“Nicely, of course,” Regina said. “I’ll just take a chunk of his ear, he’ll barely feel it.”

“Cody,” Violet said. “Can you take me home?”

“Sure can,” Cody said. “I’ll meet the two of ya at the jailhouse after? Ya can give me directions, right, Violet?”

“Yes,” all three said at the same time.

“Alright,” Cody said, smiling. “Best be on our way.”

~ ~ ~

Henry stirred slightly in his hospital bed. His shoulder was wrapped in bandage, his arm in a sling across his chest.

“I believe he’s waking up,” said Mary Margaret.

“Thank God,” David said.

Henry opened his eyes to his Charming grandparents standing over him. Mary Margaret brushed her fingers through his hair and David put his hand on Henry’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

“What happened?” Henry asked. He seemed to recall a giant bird, Violet, a gunshot and a pair bright green eyes. His stomach gave a slight twinge at the last memory.

“Well, first, you went out into danger telling no one,” Mary Margaret scolded.

“Almost got yourself killed,” David said. “What were you thinking?”

“No guilt trips, please, I wanted to help Violet,” Henry said. “Also, I’m seventeen, and wasn’t expecting simple recon to put me in the hospital.”

“Well… you’re safe now, and Dr. Whale says that thanks to, how did Regina put it? Mr. Sydney Savior? You will make a full recovery,” Mary Margaret said.

“You’ll need physical therapy,” David said.

“Sydney Savior?” Henry said as a violet smoke cloud appeared and Emma and Regina stood at the end of his bed. “Sydney Savior?”

“Cody,” Emma said. “Cody Ryen. He’s taking Violet home and then meeting us at the jailhouse, but we wanted to come here first.”

“Can I come with you?” Henry said. “I want to thank him.”

“Absolutely not,” Regina said. “You are not leaving that bed until you are cleared to leave.”

“But I feel fine,” Henry said.

“No,” Emma, Regina and the Charming’s all said at once. Henry crossed his arms around his chest and yelped in pain.

“Fine,” Henry said. “At least have him stop in here before he leaves.” 

“No doubt, Kiddo,” Emma said. “We’ll be back in a little while.”

Everyone got up to leave and Henry watched envious, his posture sulky. He laid back in bed and green eyes flashed in front of his face. His stomach twinged again. The corners of his mouth lifted up into a small smile, and then into a confused frown. Violet did not have green eyes.

~ ~ ~

Cody was waiting outside the brick jailhouse. He was leaning like a cowboy up against the door, just his shoulders and one foot were touching it. He was chewing on a piece of straw when Emma, Regina and the Charming’s walked up. Regina smirked at him, “Well, aren’t you Joe Cool.”

“He just saved our son’s life,” Emma said. “I think he’s entitled to cool points.”

“Whatever you say, Dark Savior,” Regina said.

Cody moved out of the way as Emma stepped forward and threw open the doors and marched in. Cody could not help smiling to himself at the determined expressions on Emma and the Charming’s faces. Regina was the last to go and she stopped next to Cody.

“In case you’re wondering,” Regina said. “Yes, they are always like that.”

“I admire the passion,” Cody said.

“Don’t,” Regina said, and walked in with Cody at her heels.

McLeach was sitting on the bench in his cell, his hands clasped between his legs, his back straight against the wall, his hat covering his eyes. Emma, the Charmings, Regina and Cody all stepped in front of his cell.

“Kid, I should have fed ya to the crocs when I had the chance,” McLeach said.

“Ya, well, ya never were too quick to think of the right plan of action, McLeach,” Cody said. “Good to know ya haven’t changed.”

“I see ya have, though,” McLeach said. “Ya got tall. Never would’a expected that from a wallaby-sized nuisance.”

“Happy to exceed expectations, mate,” Cody said. “Only, ya not my mate, are ya?”

“Spose not,” McLeach said. He lifted his hat a little to take in the rest of the people in the room. “I see ya’ve made a change of companions. Can’t said it’s an upgrade, though. Preferred the animals, meself. To what do I owe the pleasure of being greeted by the royal family, anyway? Henry survive, did he? Worse than Cody ever thought o’ bein’ if you ask me.”

“We didn’t,” Regina said. “Can I torture him now?”

“No,” Emma said.

“Oh, come on,” McLeach said. “Don’t tease me.”

“You’re sick,” Mary Margaret said.

McLeach turned to face the Charming’s, “Do ya think I don’t know every little detail about ya? Betta hope I don’t escape this cell. I’ve been meaning to find out if I shot one of ya, if the other would drop dead too, seeing’s as ya share a heart.”

David put his hands on Mary Margaret’s shoulders protectively and glared at McLeach, who snorted, “Ya knight in shining armor don’t scare me. Still carry a sword, do ya, Charming? Guarantee it won’t stop my bullet.”

Emma stepped forward and McLeach sized her up, “I hear this one went darker than ya, Regina. Doesn’t seem to like when I threaten her family, though. Don’t mind hurtin’ ‘em yaself, though, do ya, Black Swan?”

Emma raised a hand and McLeach choked, his hands clutched at his throat and he turned purple.

“There… she… is…” McLeach said, struggling to breathe.

Emma dropped her hand and McLeach leaned back against the wall, gasping for breath. Emma looked around at everyone and then fled the room. The Charming’s went after her leaving Regina and Cody.

“Finally,” Regina said. She twisted her wrist and McLeach was brought to his feet. “All right, Old McWrinkle, I think you’ve said all you need, and now that the sensitive Sally’s are gone, you will answer our questions.”

“Am I now,” McLeach croaked.

“Indeed,” Regina said. “And if I get anything less than a straight answer, you’ll feel it.”

“I like you,” Cody said.

“I have that effect on people,” Regina said. “You’re all right, too.”


	5. Cody

Muffled shouting had never been a rare occurrence in Henry’s life. At this point he had learned to walk away from it, step in to stop it, and sleep through it. The hospital had thin walls, though, Henry could not escape his bed, and he did not have the energy to intervene. Besides, this was Rumplestiltskin and Belle against Emma, Regina and the Charming’s, it was too good to pass up. The reformed good guys: Emma post-Dark One, Regina post-Evil Queen, Killian post-Captain Hook... and the Charming’s, well, they were, at last, on the receiving end of a scolding for not informing the rest of Henry’s family he was attacked.

Henry sat back smiling smugly as the Charming’s watched their feet. Emma shouted about not having time and Regina inspected her nails and checked her watch while Killian and Belle screamed back and forth. Regina glanced in Henry’s direction, saw his expression and smirked. She waved her hand and all sound stopped. Killian, Belle and Emma gave Regina an outraged look, she pointed in Henry’s direction, they all turned. Expressions on all faces changed to relief, Henry’s face went blank, trying to hide his disappointment that attention was back on him.

They all swarmed in as one. Belle and Rumple, closest to the door, reached him first and Henry put on what he hoped was a happy, but still exhausted, face. Killian took the other side of the bed, Emma and Regina right behind him and the Charmings at the foot of his bed. Despite himself, Henry did feel happy to know his family was around him, but then he thought of Violet, and his smile disappeared.

“What’s with the frown, mate?” Killian said.

“Feeling guilty, I guess,” Henry said.

“Well,” Rumple said. “You certainly aren’t alone, but you’ve done nothing to be guilty of, Henry.”

“I have all of you,” Henry said, he paused, opened his mouth to speak again, closed it.

“It isn’t your fault we’re survivors,” Regina said.

“Mostly,” Killian said.

“Has, um, Violet come by?” Henry asked.

“She wasn’t on the visitors log,” Emma said. “We can ask her to-”

“-No,” Henry said, urgent. “You can’t ask her to do anything she doesn’t want to do, any of you, but especially you, Mom.”

“I’m sure ya two will see each other again before too long,” Belle said. “You’re due to be released in a week according to Dr. Whale.”

“I guess,” Henry said, a flash of green eyes, he remembered. “Cody?”

“I’m here, mate.”

Henry’s family moved aside, Cody stood, leaning against the doorway of the room, fiddling with his boomerang. Henry gave Cody a warm smile before silently asking his family to leave the room. Regina and Killian were quick to understand and left, followed by the Rumple’s and the Charming’s. Emma hesitated at the door. “We’ll be back in ten minutes.”

Emma left and Cody walked over to Henry’s bed, pocketing his boomerang in his bag. Neither said anything and Cody did not seem keen on looking at Henry direct in the face. Instead, he looked around the room and went over to look at the assortment of objects from the gift shop.

“You’re popular, mate,” Cody said. “It’s almost like the whole town turned up to give ya a little get well magic of their own.”

“You’re not wrong,” Henry said. “We’re a close town, I don’t know how we missed McLeach.”

“He’s sneaky, that one,” Cody said. “I don’t know how he survived that waterfall we both went over when I was just a kid. He didn’t have a giant eagle savior, and his goanna ditched him before she went over. Resilient man, McLeach.”

“Back up, how old were you when you first ran into him?” Henry asked.

“About eight,” Cody said, inspecting cards that came with large flower bouquets. “By that time I’d saved well over fifty animals from various poacher traps. I decided early to take over the family business. Paid little, but it made me feel better knowing I could follow in my dad’s footsteps. Don’t think my mum thought much of it at age eight, but she seemed to know I could take care of myself. At least she didn’t stop me, even after I came flying back from the dead on a giant eagle.”

Cody chuckled to himself. Henry was too familiar with the Underworld to find it funny.

Cody stopped. “See, the rangers found my bag, this bag, and thought I’d been eaten by crocs, nearly had.”

“What about your dad?”

Cody shook his head, Henry got the picture.

“How did you escape the crocs?”

Cody smiled. “I was saved by a brave mouse, Bernard. I’m sure he and Bianca have long gone by now, mice don’t have a long lifespan, but I’ll never forget them. Bianca loved to talk, she was so spirited. They were the ones who inspired me to join the Rescue Aide Society when I became of age. I haven’t been part of the Society long and I’ve already messed up.”

“So, wait, hold on,” Henry said. “I’ll come back to you messing up, but Bernard? Bianca liking to talk?”

Cody chuckled and met Henry’s eyes, bright green, and they danced with excitement. “I was blessed when I was a baby, Henry. I don’t share the story often because no one asks, but also because I don’t trust many people because I can read them with a single look. Years of practice, I’ve never been wrong. I’ve seen no one I’ve wanted to share my talent with more than you.”

Cody walked up close to Henry and leaned his head in so he could whisper in Henry’s ear. “I can talk to animals. All animals.”

Cody stood up straight. “Like  _ The Wild Thornberries _ . The old cartoon on Nickelodeon, but my talent has no restrictions, I can tell whoever I like. I know it would be difficult, but I want no one trying to use it against me, so I’m very selective. My mum and ya are the only two people I’ve told the hundred percent truth.”

Henry didn’t know what to say, and looking into Cody’s trusting eyes wasn’t helping. “Thank you, Cody. For this and for saving my life. I don’t know how I could ever pay you back.”

“There’s no need, mate,” Cody said. “What I do, I do because it’s my calling.”

“Then there’s one other thing,” Henry said. “You didn’t mess up. You can’t control everything. If you hadn’t come, I would be in the morgue with a bullet in my heart. I know you probably must leave soon, but I hope you’ll stay until I can leave the hospital. I want you to see there was no lasting harm done.”

Henry struggled, but to make his point, he lifted his injured arm and placed his hand on Cody’s upper arm and gave it a light squeeze. The muscles in his arm were firm and his skin was warm. Henry felt a tingling in his fingertips and Cody covered Henry’s hand with his own. A strange current ran through them both, but neither desired to break it. Cody’s green gaze met Henry’s hazel and they felt a static shock, their hearts beat, a rapid rhythm.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Henry and Cody jumped, Henry dropped his arm and Cody moved away from the bed. They both looked to the doorway and saw Violet. She was frowning and fiddling with her necklace.

“I’m sorry,” Violet said. “I feel like I interrupted something.”

Henry recovered first. “I was thanking Cody.”

“Yeah, it looked like it.”

Henry blushed and Cody turned away to look out the window. Violet half smiled and walked up to Henry’s bed.

“Sorry I didn’t come sooner,” Violet said. “But I didn’t want to be here with the whole Charming family around, you know? To be honest, I thought they’d still be here, but visiting hours are almost over.”

“What?” Cody said, turning around. “It’s not been ten minutes. Sheriff Swan said she’d be back then.”

“I just passed her talking with Killian,” Violet said. “She was telling him they should go, that you had fallen asleep again, Henry. I thought it would be the perfect time for me to come and whisper about how much of a brave little idiot you are.”

“That’s sweet of you,” Henry said.

“Henry’s not an idiot,” Cody said.

“You’ve known him about five minutes, Cody,” Violet said. “Come back when his mother rips your heart out.”

“It’s all right, Cody,” Henry said when Cody looked ready to explode. “This is how Violet and I talk now, apparently. I’ll take it over not talking at all, to be honest.”

“I suppose I should go then, mate,” Cody said. “I promise I’ll stick around, though, at least ‘til you leave the hospital.”

Cody walked to the doorway and then turned back. “Violet.”

She glanced over her shoulder.

“Be nice too, Henry,” Cody said. “At least, until he’s recovered, he’s earned that.”

“Whatever you say,” Violet said and she rubbed the jewel in her necklace.

A flash went across Cody’s eyes, he pursed his lips and left without another word.

“He saved you too, you know,” Henry said.

“I haven’t forgotten,” Violet said. “but he doesn’t understand us, so he has no place saying how we interact with each other.”

“Would it kill you to thank me, though?” Henry said. “it may have been short-lived, but I got us out of that hole in the ground.”

“Sure, Henry,” Violet said, she turned the jewel in her necklace. “but, you know, I think you have competition.”

“What?” Henry said as a flash crossed his eyes.

“I dunno if you’ve noticed,” Violet said. “But Cody’s kind of the knight in shining armor you wish you were. And I think he likes me.”

“That doesn’t mean I have competition, Vi,” Henry said. “It means I’m out of the running, not that I thought-”

“- I didn’t say I liked him back,” Violet said. “I’m sorry, but I have too, you really are an idiot.”

Violet leaned in and kissed Henry on the cheek. Henry felt a warm sensation spread through his body and his heartbeat picked up. Violet whispered in Henry’s ear. “Get well soon.”

She took Henry’s hand and squeezed gently. She gave him a shy smile and left. Henry lay in the bed, shell-shocked, but smiling and he ‘heh’d once to himself. 


	6. The Career Fair

A week later the high school hallway, filled corner to corner with half-size lockers, the single classroom door squeezed between them, was deserted. Not a fleck of paper, not a speck of dust, not a sign of life. Glass-heeled slippers click-clacked at the far end of the hall and Cinderella appeared in a light blue pantsuit, her hair in a tight bun. A white pumpkin carriage brooch adorned her blazer’s left breast pocket.

Cinderella stood at the end of the hallway smirking to herself. The floor sparkled and shined as she walked across it to her office. She took the handle of her office door and held up her wrist to check her watch. She frowned, sighed, opened her door and shut it behind her. The plaque window read Principal Herman, taking her husband’s Thomas’s Storybrooke last name since neither seemed to remember his Enchanted Forest one.

Cinderella sat bitterly at her desk, it was spotless and empty aside from that piece of furniture. She begged Thomas to file for a name change from Sean Herman, but he could not remember his given name from the Enchanted Forest. Cinderella believed this had everything to do with given names not existing in that realm, but he also refused on the account of his family keeping their names. Cinderella knew she was being petty, Herman was well respected as the canning industry of Storybrooke. Since most of the residents refused to garden or freeze their vegetables, the Herman’s were well off. 

Cinderella could not help her obsessive/compulsive nature. She blamed her stepmother and cursed her blind stepsisters for counting on her to make sure every little thing was handicap accessible for them. If one object was ever out of place, she was punished with either basement or attic duties throughout the night. After she had corrected her error, she continued with her daily chores until they were all asleep. She was not allowed even a wink, a spell from a more wicked witch than Zelena had made sure her punishments lasted. If she closed her eyes for more than a blink, she would be zapped sharply until she woke.

The curse had been broken in Storybrooke, but Cinderella’s habits had not. The bell signaling the middle of the school day and lunch rang. Cinderella watched many shadows pass to and fro along her door. There was no sound of footsteps. Cinderella had been careful to install soundproof walls and doors. She needed her quiet to think and fill out paperwork. She also found it was effective in unnerving rule breaking children, Pinocchio in particular and the crowd of asses he chose as friends.

The shadow child seemed to swing above the rest. Cinderella glared. The bell rang once more and the hallway traffic disappeared. Cinderella stood and click-clacked to her office door once more. She opened it to the madness the hallway had become. Dirty footprints; sneaker, dress shoe, heel and bare alike. She vowed to take her vengeance on that jungle trash of a boy, Mowgli. Somehow he had managed to graffiti all of the lockers in the short time he had roamed the halls and Cinderella could no longer afford the effort of trying to stop him.

She clicked over to the janitorial closet and stepped inside, she looked around at the mops, brooms, buckets and vacuums.

“Well,” she said. “You know what to do.”

They all fled the closet and set to work. Cinderella watched as they cleaned up the hall, arranged tables and chairs at the ends of both hallways and set out many color-coded pamphlets. A banner on each side, hung by the brooms, announced ‘Career Fair: Seniors Will Stay Until They Have Chosen - Principal Herman’.

Cinderella pursed her lips at the same point as she read both banners. She took a deep breath, re-entered her office, shut her door and took a seat. She picked up the phone and dialed.

“Hey Cindy,” Thomas answered. “How is work today?”

“I want a divorce.”

“Wha-”

Cinderella placed the phone back on its receiver, ending the call. She closed her eyes and smiled, satisfied.

A sharp horn blew in her almost out of her chair. Cinderella’s personalized alarm indicated a student was out of bounds. She covered her ears and walked over to her door to open it. The only sure way to stop the alarm was to leave the office and search for the culprit. She did not have to go far.

Cody stood at one end of the hallway trying to decide how to get around the desk that had him cornered. A broom was shoving pamphlets in his face that said ‘Veterinarian’ and ‘Zookeeper’ and ‘Accountant’. 

“No, really, I’m all set, thank you,” Cody said. “I don’t even go here, I promise, I’m here to see a friend.”

Cinderella looked Cody up and down, “You will remove your hiking boots before you enter this hallway.”

“Fine, fine,” Cody did as he was told. “Call off the broom, would ya?”

“What is all over your socks?”

“Look, lady, I’ll strip down to my skimmies if it’ll get ya broom to back down.”

“That will not be necessary, this is a public space, however,” Cinderella snapped her fingers and an array of cleaning products descended upon Cody. He was so shocked he froze until the products completed their work. A mop even shoved his newly shined hiking boots at his feet. He stepped back into them and stared Cinderella down.

“You are mental,” he said.

“Let him pass,” Cinderella said. “You are to stay near one set of lockers until the bell rings, no students may leave early unless they are in mortal danger.”

“Whateva ya say, lady.”

“I am Principal… uh… de Barbarac,” Cinderella said. “Address me as such.”

“It says you’re Principal Her-”

“- I know what it says,” Cinderella said. “Stay there.”

She turned and closed her office door behind her one last time.

Cody shook his head and walked on the cleared path to the lockers. He put his foot up against one of them, and folded his arms as he leaned back and waited.

~ ~ ~

Henry could not understand how every child in Storybrooke seemed to fit into the same classroom, nor how Mary Margaret could flow with little effort from one grade to the next. He supposed it was a residual effect of the original curse on Storybrooke. There had been so many it was hard to know if Mary Margaret’s teaching abilities were magical or natural. Either way, Henry never felt like he was at a public school, and while he was grateful for the New York experience of schooling, he knew he preferred an environment that allowed for one-on-one learning. 

Mary Margaret was also a fair teacher. She was strict in her grading and made sure everyone in the same grade was on level with their classmates. If you fell behind in her class, Henry believed it was your own fault, or you were Mowgli. Mary Margaret did not speak wolf after all and he was still struggling with English. Despite the whole class dedicating a part of their time during the day to helping Mowgli, his ADHD overpowered all of their efforts. So far, he had only learned the basics, enough for one or two word responses and questions. Mary Margaret took another tactic, American Sign Language.

Mary Margaret realized Mowgli would play with his hands in agitation whenever someone held a flash card in front of his face. He would eat with his hands at lunch, never with utensils, he would climb around during recess on the jungle gym high bars and swings. Mary Margaret decided if he wanted to use his hands so much, he could learn a language that way. It worked, and Mary Margaret taught a night class so everyone else who needed too could learn sign language to understand Mowgli. 

Of his Charming Grandparents, Mary Margaret was a far superior human being. Henry was happy to be related to someone as brilliant as she because he felt he had inherited her ability to learn and teach. Henry’s writing was also improving and he branched out from journal writing to non-fiction writing. Let us be honest, he had a lot of material to work with and could look back at his journals for any details he might have forgotten. Although it would sound like fiction to outsiders, Henry thought publishing his life would be a good way for the world to cope with their own lives, sort of like J.K. Rowling and her  _ Harry Potter _ books.

Henry chuckled at the idea and shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Violet. His heart seemed to skip a beat and he looked at her. She did not seem to have noticed his internal thinking, and external emotional reaction to his thoughts. He let out a breath and noticed she was rubbing her necklace while she worked with Mowgli. Somehow, Mowgli was not moving, and seemed to pay Violet more attention than any other student or Mary Margaret who tried teaching English. He smiled and loved her a little more for her patience and ability to captivate the room with her words. Whenever she went to the front of the class to present or raised her hand to answer a question, people seemed to hang on her every word. 

Then again, it could just be him, Henry thought. Henry felt frustrated, though, because ever since the hospital, Violet had gone back to ignoring him in public in favor of other boys their age at the school. Kuzco, Jim Hawkins, and Alex the ex-merman were on the top of her list. Alex reminded Henry of Cody. He was tan, he had a swimmer's body, and his hair was blonde and… well, his eyes were more of a sea green, but still green. Alex still seemed to have his sea legs. When he walked he sometimes tripped over himself, but the ladies and his friends never seemed to mind. In fact, they were so used to it they often were there to keep him from face planting anymore. Not having a permanent bruise around his eyes had improved his looks, but Cody…

Henry seemed to snap out of his reverie. Violet was watching him and he jumped in his seat to turn back to his writing. Henry breathed in and out and tried to calm himself. He loved Violet, he knew that, and he had never felt feelings for anyone else. Until... So, all right, Henry thought, this had to be because he had made a friend and Cody would be leaving soon, but Henry wanted to spend time with him, so they would remain friends, so they would not fall out of contact because of distance, a pen pal. That was it, Henry realized, Cody would be his pen pal, something Henry had always wanted. 

The bell rang and an announcement came over the intercom:

“As a reminder to seniors. Your career fair is today. You are required to choose three careers to look into. It would be best to play to your strengths. If you have an affinity for cleaning, a housekeeper, maid, or stay-at-home mom is for you and there is nothing wrong with that, believe me, I know. To everyone else, good luck, and to the younger students, good day.”

There was a collective groan from the seniors as the underclassmen met the news with cheers. Mary Margaret opened the door and the students filed out. Mowgli climbed the walls around the rest and scurried out of the door ahead of the small line. Henry was behind Alex on the way out and he tripped. Henry put his arms out to catch Alex as he fell backward.

“Thanks, Henry.”

Henry nodded and pushed Alex back to his feet. Alex moved out of the way and Henry lost himself in the crowd.

“Henry!”

He looked around him, unsure who had called his name in the disarray of students, brooms, tables, and pamphlets. A feather duster swiped back and forth through Henry’s hair. he looked up, annoyed at the magical cleaning supplies Cinderella had ordered from the Sorcerer's Apprentice as a wedding present. Henry continued walking despite the duster, and ran into a table with pamphlets for future writers. Henry sighed and stared at the pamphlets being shoved in his face. He chose all of them, unsure of how he wanted to pursue a writing career with so many avenues at his disposal. This seemed to appease the broom and table and they went running after the next senior, Jim Hawkins, who was trying a valiant escape on his skateboard. Henry watched as the broom swept him off his feet and the table tackled and pinned him to the floor.

“Oi!”

Henry burst out laughing, but he wasn’t alone. Next to him Cody seemed to bust a gut at the effort to which the broom and table had gone making sure they finished their job.

“Suddenly I feel betta at only being cornered earlier,” Cody said.

“How long have you been here?” Henry said.

“Not long, saw Violet surrounded by a small horde of guys and waited for ya,” Cody said.

“Oh, yeah?” Henry said. “Um… yeah, she’s always been popular.”

“The boys seem to be a recent addition,” Cody said. “Or am I not reading ya right?”

“No, you are.”

“So what about you?” Cody said. “Charming blood must be popular too.”

“Not as popular as you’d think,” Henry said. “I have a mixed dark and light family, sometimes they switch sides, it gets complicated.”

“I hear ya,” Cody said. “Well, now you’ve got ya paperwork, what do ya say we split this joint, eh? I never was much for the school scene, meself.”

“Yeah, let’s go to Granny’s,” Henry said.

“Henry!”

A light touch on Henry’s arm told him which way to look and Violet was there.

“Did I hear you were going to Granny’s?” Violet asked. “We should all go, I think it would surprise Granny and she could use some cheering up.”

“Yeah, sure. That cool with you, Cody?” Henry said.

“I’m five by five, mate,” Cody said.

“What does that even mean?” Henry said.

“I’ll explain lata,” Cody said. “Let’s get outta here.”


	7. The Invitation

Granny, it seemed, had passed through all seven stages of grief for her beloved jukebox. She also invented a new stage, Replacement. Newly installed to the imprinted wall, a new age  _ TouchTunes Playdium _ had taken the old juke box’s place. It featured an innovative flat screen design with a touchscreen. The new player was musically designed by Granny, so naturally it featured all of her favorites, and songs like it on the main screen, but with search features for other songs in an endless digital library.

Word reached the ears of the technologically challenged Storybrooke residents in a matter of hours. When Cody, Henry, Violet and the other seniors made their way inside, the usually quiet restaurant was crowded. Even homebodies like Roger and Anita, who preferred making their own music, were there with their dalmatians, Pongo, and Perdita.

“Maybe we should try somewhere else,” Henry said.

“Are you kidding?” Violet said. “Look at this place? I’ve never seen so many people, Cody, come meet everyone.”

Cody gave Henry a skeptical look before being dragged inside by Violet. Henry smiled and leaned against the doorway.

“Ow,” he stood up straight, rubbing his shoulder, forgetting about his near death wound. He stopped smiling and watched Violet pull Cody over to the new music player. A rush of heated jealousy ran down Henry’s spine. He shook it off and headed for the bar stool and counter.

“What can I get ya, Henry?” Granny asked.

“The usual, Granny, thank you,” Henry said.

“Comin’ right up,” Granny said. “How’s the arm doing?”

“Sore, but it’s getting better,” Henry said.

“Stronger than you look,” Granny said. “Glad to hear it.”

“Thanks?”

“Here ya, are,” Granny said. “Hot chocolate with Granny’s specialty whipped cream. I added a cherry too. Thought you could use something new.”

“Henry.”

Cody appeared at Henry’s side and took a look at the cherry. Henry couldn’t resist smiling.

“Cherry?” Henry said, sliding his mug of hot chocolate in front of Cody.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

A smaller delicate hand brushed Cody’s out of the way and snatched the cherry. Violet brought it to her mouth and bit down, showing her white teeth and pulling the stem from the cherry. She took Cody’s head and brought his gaping mouth to hers. She bit the cherry and kissed half of it into Cody’s mouth. He accepted and they broke apart, each chewing a piece of cherry. Violet gave a sly smile and Cody looked taken aback. 

Henry jerked his hand back, furious. Hot chocolate spilled over the top. He yelled out and shook his hand vigorously, trying to air out the burn. The tingle of jealousy intensified and he moved away from the bar.

He found there was a single booth empty of occupants and moved over to it. He sat down and to his immense displeasure, so did Cody and Violet. Cody tried to sit next to Cody, but Violet took his arm and scooted in so Cody could sit on the outside next to her.

Henry had had enough. “What is your problem?”

“What?” Violet asked.

“Just last week you were saying how you...” Henry blushed at Cody. “How you were more interested in me than… well… Cody.”

“You were on a lot of drugs, Henry,” Violet said. “You must have heard me wrong.”

“I heard you fine,” Henry said. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to be left alone.”

“But we’re celebrating,” Violet said. “We didn’t die and we survived career day.”

“If ya want ya space, mate,” Cody said. “Violet, let’s pick more music. I have a few songs I’d like to share from Australian artists.”

Cody got up but Violet pulled him back down.

“You don’t have to be a gentleman to Henry,” Violet said. “Especially since he’s being so rude to us. He’s just jealous.”

“Yea, she’s right,” Henry said. “I’ll go.”

He jumped from his seat, bashed his legs against the table for a second time in a week and sat back down growling in pain. He slid out of his seat and got out, leaving Violet and Cody staring after him as he exited the restaurant, his unfinished cocoa sitting, still steaming, on their table.

“So you wanted to share some-”

“I have to go,” Cody said. “I’m sorry, I’m not sure what ya think is goin’ on here, Violet, but I’m not ready for a romantic relationship. I’m always looking for new friends, though. Henry is my friend, and I dislike how ya’ve treated him. Tryin’ to flaunt somethin’ that doesn’t exist and hurtin’ him on purpose. Ya not bein’ nice, and Henry needs a friend, in case ya couldn’t tell.” 

Violet put her hand on Cody’s arm, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not me ya’ve got to apologize too,” Cody said.

“Fine, let’s go find Henry and I’ll apologize.”

“I’d also like to ask the two of ya a question,” Cody said. “it’s the whole reason I wanted to meet with ya.”

“I said let’s go.”

 

~ ~ ~

The trouble with leaving Granny’s was that there were few other haunts Henry could hide away to for quiet so he could take a minute and think. With Granny’s overrun, Regina home with Robin and the screaming baby, and Emma and Killian shacking up in the Jolly-Roger, Henry was at a loss. The next best place, Henry sighed, was the lake in the middle of the park. 

On any other day, Henry would have gone to Gold’s shop as a last resort, but he did not want to see his family and receive any kind of advice they might deem sage. He wanted to suss out his situation alone. He was seventeen and he would not have his family forever, unless another curse made them stop aging. Henry shuddered at the thought of living forever.

Henry could barely think of outliving his elders, if he outlived his children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren… he shook his head, no, he could not stay alive that long. When Henry thought about love and losing it, his heart ached. He thought of Violet and Cody and dull pain such that Emma could exploit for a heartbroken tear if she needed it. It was happening all over again, Henry knew, he was losing Violet again, and this time to another guy. 

Henry sat on the grass at the edge of the lake in the park, not a single person was around, no doubt enjoying the new and improved Granny’s. It would be weeks before the novelty would wear off. Not much happened in Storybrooke these days, so a new music player was a big deal.

Henry shed a tear and let it run down and reach the tip of his cheek to drop to the grass. Henry was a contradiction, he knew. He wanted to be alone, but did not want to feel the loneliness. His family did not understand what it was like to have so few real friends. Everyone had someone else they preferred over Henry. Even if they were cordial and friendly with him, he had no special friend he could share his feelings, thoughts, hopes, or ambitions, and know they truly cared to listen, and in return, Henry would be more than happy to reciprocate. 

Henry took a shaky breath and more tears were shed. Weak, he thought, Storybrooke would never yield a best friend. Henry didn’t belong, he was a fourth generation Charming, and one who was not born in the Enchanted Forest. The best talents he had were believing and writing, not magical believing and writing either, anymore. He was so normal he knew the other kids couldn’t relate to it.

Henry lay on his side on the grass and cried, he could not help it. The mind was an unpredictable organ. Henry had never wanted for anything but companionship, and his was stolen by the two people he wanted most to connect with. He could not see being their third wheel, it would feel like interrupting, like not belonging, again. Just a few more months, he thought, and he would leave Storybrooke for a life he belonged to outside of magic and former magical beings. He would be with people of his own kind. Normal kids who thought street magic or mind-readers with strong intuition were as good as it got. He sobbed.

A calloused hand touched Henry’s arm. He gasped and lay flat on his back. Cody looked down at him with sorrow. Henry’s lower lip quivered and Cody wrapped his arms around Henry and lifted him to embrace Henry in a tight, almost crushing, hug.

“Let it out, mate,” Cody said in a whisper. “I know ya don’t like to talk, but ya can’t hold ya feelings in the way ya do. Let it out, I’m here for ya.”

Henry took three short breaths without exhaling. he swung his good arm around Cody’s neck. He buried his face into Cody’s shoulder and cried loud, but muffled.

“There ya go, mate,” Cody said in a hushed voice. “I’ve got ya. I’ve got ya. Ya gonna be all right. Just let it out. There ya go.”

It went on like this for a length of time. Henry dropped his arm to his side, Cody eased away but kept a hand on Henry’s good shoulder, and periodically rubbed and squeezed gently as Henry took deep calming breaths and wiped tears from his eyes. Cody’s red t-shirt was drenched on one side but he took no notice, his focus intent only on Henry. It did not matter that Henry’s eyes were bloodshot when they looked up and connected with Cody’s. A shock of electricity hit them both and knocked Cody over. His hand slipped and the connection faded, sending prickles through their bodies.

“Are the two of you finished?”

Cody and Henry both jumped and looked up at Violet, rubbing the jewel on her necklace between her hands. A flash went across both Cody and Henry’s eyes and both looked dazed. Violet took a seat on the grass.

“Henry,” she said. “I’m very sorry about earlier, I didn’t mean to make you feel unwanted. Cody and I, we… we have something.”

“Yeah, I... I guess we do,” Cody said.

“And we have something too, Henry,” Violet said. “Something special.”

“We… do,” Henry said. “So… yeah, special.”

“I like you both a lot,” Violet said. “It breaks my heart to break either of yours.”

“So don’t,” Cody said. He seemed to come to his senses. “I’ve got an idea, and I wanted to ask ya both about it. Ya both my friends, and I want to share my world with ya. I was wondering… would ya like to go to Australia with me, during one of ya vacation weeks. I thought, maybe, Henry, we could get Regina to teleport us there and Marahute could fly back on her own… what do ya say? Do ya wanna go, ya too?”

“Yes,” Henry said, without missing a beat.

“We have a vacation coming up next week, I suppose,” Violet said. “It could be fun to get away from Storybrooke.”

“I will ask my mom tonight,” Henry said. “I can’t wait to meet yours.”

Cody and Henry both beamed up at Violet. Violet smiled in one corner and looked down at their two happy faces not looking away from her, she broke into a toothy grin.

“We’re going to Australia,” Violet said. “I better get my bags packed. Cody? Will you come with me?”

“Do ya need to do it right now?” Cody said. “I thought we could hang out til the sun goes down. I barely get to see ya with my job and your school.”

“It’s beautiful out,” Henry chimed in. “Stay, please. I could use the company.”

“Sure, whatever,” Violet said, shrugging.

“Here,” Cody said, pulling an object from the drink holder of his bag. “I brought it in a to-go cup from Granny’s. It’s still warm.”

He handed Henry the left behind hot chocolate.

 


	8. Australia

Chapter Eight - Australia

The white speckled mare, Porcelain, ran the barrier of the brown stable fence. Her scars were fading and she had a soft glow coming off her silky smooth coat. She whinnied with happiness and jumped around as Cody and Marahute watched from just outside. Cody was finishing up trimming Marahute’s talons.

“There ya are, girl,” Cody said. “It outta make perchin’ a whole lot easier now. We’ll be on our way back home soon, don’t ya worry. I know ya miss ya flock of nestlings, not nestlings anymore, though, are they?”

Marahute clicked her beak gave an affectionate nudge to the side of Cody’s head. Cody ran his fingers through her feathers and pulled it out to examine.

“Not bad for such a long travel,” Cody said. “I think we’ll give ya a good mistin’ before we go anyway, mate.”

Cody jogged over to the green hose connected to the outside of the stables and unraveled it while multiple footsteps grew louder as they made their way close to him. Cody smiled when he saw Henry and nearly his whole family, save for Mr. Gold, but almost lost face at Violet and her lack of one. Henry and Violet both had a week’s worth of luggage ready to go.

“Glad ya could make it,” Cody said. “I’m just about to give Marahute a bath and then we can saddle up.”

“Can I help?” Henry said.

“Ah, I’d say yes,” Cody said. “but Marahute is a little impatient today to get back to her family.”

Marahute ruffled her feathers but bobbed her head up and down, as if nodding.

“Another time then,” Cody said and turned the hose to mist and sprayed over Marahute’s great length. She spread her golden wings out and bristled as the water dripped from her wings. She shook a little and Cody adjusted the temperature of the water with the nozzles. Marahute squawked at Cody and he stopped. She stood up straight and closed her eyes as the mist cleared her of most of the dust she had carried from Australia.

“You are so good with her,” Violet said.

“You mean she’s good with me,” Cody said. “Marahute and I are partners, but only because she allows it. She’ll let me know if I don’t groom her right.”

Cody shut the water off and Marahute preened herself. Cody disappeared into the stables and came back with an industrial sized fan.

“Marahute,” Cody said. “It has two settings, warm and cold. You give me a good cuff if I don’t pick the right one first.”

Violet and the Charming family laughed. Violet gasped. She looked beyond Cody and Marahute at Porcelain, standing up against the fence and looking back at Violet. Violet jogged over to Porcelain and wrapped her arms around the mare’s neck. Porcelain curled her head around Violet in as close to a hug as she could manage.

“You are just as beautiful as the day I met you, girl,” Violet said, her voice soft. Porcelain rubbed her snout up against Violet and made Violet giggle. 

“She’s a sweet horse,” Cody called over to Violet. “Took a strong liking to Marahute almost immediately, most horses shy away from a bird her size.”

“She’s always been brave,” Violet said.

“She loves you,” Cody said. “You must have a long, kind, history.”

“It’s had its ups and downs,” Violet said. “I’m just glad to have been there to help her.”

“Speaking of McLeach,” Emma said. “He’s been deported back and he’s in the custody of the Australian Federal Police. All they know is that he was abusing and killing horses, since he’s a known trapper and skinner, the AFP had no problem believing just that.”

“Thank you,” Violet said, strained.

Violet moved away from Porcelain and went to stand near Cody, who had finished with the fan and was picking at Marahute’s wings for any twigs or leaves they may have missed.

“I think ya good to go, mate,” Cody said. “See ya back home in a few days, Marahute.”

Marahute wrapped a protective wing around Cody and he gave her a hug around her middle before stepping back. She spread her magnificent wings, lifted as she crouched, and jumped into the air. The gust of the wind from her wings almost knocked Cody off his feet. Violet and the Charmings stumbled and faced the other way while Cody held out his arms to his side and let the burst of wind hit Cody square in the face, pushed back his hair and lifted his shirt a little to reveal the lower half of his defined abs and innie-navel. 

Cody turned around to face everyone, his hair was sticking up on end and he had a broad smile with the sparkle of a child on Christmas in his eye. The Charmings and Violet stared at him with mouths gaping open, all except Regina.

“So that happened,” she said.

Killian put his hand on Henry’s shoulder, “You ready to go, mate?”

‘Yeah,” Henry said. “I’ll see you all in a week. I promise not to get into any danger.”

“And if you do, Swan has ESPH, so we’ll be there in a blink of an eye,” Regina said. “Or a wave of my hand, really.”

“I wish I could go with ya,” Belle said. “It’d be nice to meet people with my accent outside the Enchanted Forest, but Rumple seems to get restless, and I seem to be the only one who can keep him from flying off the handle.”

“Ya could both come,” Cody said. “My mom would love the company while I show Henry and Vi around. I know she’d never admit it, says she likes her time by herself, but she wishes I came back more, so she’ll be thrilled to have us all for a week.”

“I’ll talk with Rumple about it, I think we could close the shop for a week,” Belle said. “Not like anyone needs magic right now anyway, and it might be best to get Rumple away from it.”

“The more the merrier,” Regina said. “I’ll be happy to teleport you when you’re ready.”

“I think Rumple can handle that, Regina,” Belle said. “Teleportation is neutral magic, if you can do it, he can.”

“I was only trying to be nice,” Regina said. “I’ll be sure to refrain in the future.”

“Anyway,” Mary-Margaret said. “Come give us a hug, Henry.”

Henry went through each of his family members, stopping at Belle last and lingering. Violet, uncomfortable, rubbed her arm, and Cody went to her side and draped an arm around her shoulder, “Ya gonna have a great time,” he said.

“I know,” Violet said. “I’ll be away from Storybrooke.”

“And a lot of reminders of ya dad, I bet,” Cody said. “It’ll be good for ya, be right back.”

Cody pulled a photograph out of his pants pocket and handed it to Regina. 

“My home,” he said. “You said it should do to get us there.”

“I might be a little off, probably the distance this photo was taken, but I’ll get you there.”

“I’ll go first then and prepare my mom,” Cody said. “See you on the other side.”

Regina and Cody held hands and Regina waved her hand, engulfing them in her purple smoke. Henry felt a tug in his stomach and clutched it, absentminded. Violet stepped forward and her hand seemed to move out a little before she could catch it. Henry and Violet looked at each other and both seemed to know what the other was thinking. They looked away and Regina returned.

“Who’s next?” she asked.

“Violet,” Henry said. “I forgot something.”

Violet walked up to Regina, they held hands and disappeared in purple smoke.

“Mom,” Henry said. “I don’t know what’s going on with me.”

“What do you mean?” Emma asked.

“Cody,” Henry said.

“He means a lot to you, doesn’t he?”

“He does,” Henry said. “And so does Violet, but when Cody disappeared, I felt something I didn’t feel when Violet did.”

“What?” Killian and Charming said at once.

“I don’t know,” Henry said as Regina reappeared. “I feel like he’s my first real friend, and I don’t want to lose that.”

“Let’s get you two back on the same continent then, shall we?” Regina said.

Regina held out her hand, Henry looked around at his family and took a deep breath. Mary-Margaret, Emma, and Belle both gave him encouraging looks. Killian and Charming, half-encouraging, half-skeptical. Henry took Regina’s hand. She put her other hand on top of his. “Are you ready? It’s your first big trip where you aren’t on a quest or something, it’s like an actual vacation, think you can handle it?”

“I got this,” Henry said.

Regina gave Henry a side smile and a wink. She waved her hand and a rush of cold energy flowed through Henry’s veins and then the climate got warmer around him and the smoke faded to reveal a desert landscape with rusty mountains in the background. Regina pulled him into her bosom and they hugged.

“You have always been my best decision, Henry,” Regina said. “I have a feeling yours is coming up very soon, so let me give you a piece of advice I’ve learned to take myself. Always follow your gut, it will lead to following your heart, and your heart is never wrong.”

“Wow, mom,” Henry said.

“Oh, stop,” Regina said, rustling Henry’s hair. “I’m allowed to have my moments too, you know.”

“I wish you’d have more of them, actually,” Henry said.

“All right, well, one step at a time,” Regina said. “Cody’s house is up that way, you can see it in the distance. Have fun, honey. And keep my advice in mind. See you in a week.”

And with that Regina waved her hand a teleported out. Henry turned around and could just see smoke coming from a minuscule chimney in the distance, he began his trek across the rocky, sand-colored ground. The grass was even looking dead and the bushes spread all around had no leaves. If Henry was being honest, he was not impressed. The Underworld was a more welcoming environment. It was Storybrooke with dead people, but still, at least there was hot chocolate.

Henry knew the distance was short, but he seemed to drag anyway. Cody came out to meet Henry at about the halfway point. He had his shirt wrapped around his head to keep his head cool and jogged to Henry with a bottle of water in each hand. 

“Here, mate,” Cody said. “ya look about ready to collapse. It drys up fast here, even a short walk like we had is likely to make ya mouth dry. Ya must be soaked under those layers.”

“I don’t sweat,” Henry said. “Or, I didn’t use too.”

“Ya drenched hair is tellin’ a different story,” Cody said. “Here, give me ya sweatshirt, I’ll put it on the clothesline before we get inside.”

Henry obliged and handed the shirt to Cody, who jogged off to the clothes line. Henry watched his back muscles work as he jogged and he felt pressure in his pants. Henry, shocked, covered it with his hand and prayed it would go away as he stepped onto the stoop of Cody’s house. Cody came up behind Henry and patted him on the back.

“Come on in, mate,” Cody said. “Mi casa es Su casa.”

Henry and Cody entered his home.

“You speak Spanish too?” Henry said. He looked around what looked to be five rooms. The kitchen was small and shared space with the living room. Cody’s room had his name permanently etched into the door with what looked like a jagged rock. There was a bathroom that doubled as a laundry, a room that had to be his mother’s, and a room that could pass as a guest bedroom at a campground. Henry took notice of the shelving in the living room. There was three walls worth of certificates and trophies, most were Cody’s but some also belonged to his father. “Is there anything you can’t do?”

“I’m not a great swimmer, to be honest,” Cody said. “Never felt much like trying around these parts, what with the croc’s in most of the water. There is one place, though, it’s a nice area to cool off. I wanna show ya both that lata.”

Violet and Cody’s mother entered the living room from the guest bedroom chatting with each other.

“Your home reminds me of the house my dad and I had in Camelot before we were transported to Storybrooke. It’s so nostalgic, but in the best way.”

“I’m so glad ya feel at home here, that’s all I’ve ever wanted from family and guests. I try to keep the place picked up, but I’ve noticed guests like a little clutter here and there. Did ya see Cody’s achievements?”

“How could she miss them, ma?” Cody said. “It’s not as though ya hide them.”

“If it’s a crime I’m proud of my son, then put my away,” she said.

“Maybe someone should,” Cody said with a smile.

“Heaven forbid ya be the sole caretaker of this ole’ shack, Cody,” she said. “Ya’d have it in worse shambles than it is already.”

“Animal’s would be runnin’ rampant, droppin’s from Marahute everywhere,” Cody said in an accurate impression of his mother.

“It’s a good think I love ya, dear,” his mother said, she rolled her eyes and they went from Cody to Henry. “And you must be Henry.”

She put her hand out to shake Henry’s hand. Henry took her hand, smiled and nodded. 

“I’m Marie,” she said. “I don’t want ya callin’ me Ms. anything or Cody’s mom. Just Marie.”

“It’s wonderful to meet you, Marie,” Henry said.

“Well, I think it’s time to rustle up some grub,” Marie said. “Cody, why don’t ya take Henry out and show him the Outback he won’t be expectin’ from the walk here. He seems more skeptical than the young lady, besides, we women have some bondin’ to do.”

“Be happy to, Ma,” Cody said. “You up for a little gatherin’, mate?”

“As long as we can take more water with us,” Henry said.

“Never leave home without it,” Cody said. “it would be a bad idea. Let’s go out the back.”

Cody took Henry’s hand and they felt static erupt all over their bodies. Cody’s arm hair stood on end, but he led Henry out through the kitchen, all the same, trying to shake it off. Violet moved like a flash to block their path.

“Marie, if you don’t mind, I’d like to accompany the boys,” Violet said. She stroked her necklace with a nervous twitch. A flash went across Cody and Henry’s eyes and their hands parted.

“I was hopin’ for a little help in the kitchen, Violet,” Marie said. “I don’t know what you want to go out gatherin’ for. It’s not very fun.”

“Thanks, ma,” Cody said. “If ya want to go, maybe, uh, Henry, you wouldn’t mind helpin’ back here?”

“That’s… fine,” Henry said. “Marie, I’d love to help. I’ve always enjoyed cooking with my moms, mostly because they’re incapable of cooking themselves.”

“It’s settled then,” Violet said. “Come on, Cody, lead the way.”

Violet tugged on Cody’s arm and he and Violet left without a second look back at Henry or Marie.

“She’s a little viper, that one,” Marie said.

“What’s that?” Henry said, distracted.

“It’s no matter,” Marie said. “Come on, I’ll show ya around the kitchen, not much to see on the surface.”

Marie opened the drawers and cupboards, inside they were filled with cooking utensils, stainless steel pots, and pans, and more small appliances than Henry could believe would fit. He was mesmerized.

“Oh, yeah,” Marie said. “We’re gonna be good cookin’ partners.”

 


	9. The Waterfall

Chapter Nine - The Waterfall

After a dinner of shepherd’s pie with freshly picked potatoes, corn, green beans and peas, a layer of vegeburger on the bottom and a homemade cream for the corn, everyone was ready for a long night’s rest. 

“I think sleeping arrangements are obvious,” Marie said. “Violet, ya will be in the guest room, Henry, ya’ll share with Cody in his room. It's big enough ya’ll be comfortable enough. And no amount of necklace clutchin’ will change the rules of my household.”

Violet ceased rubbing her necklace and dropped her hands to her sides, half-frowning, half-pouting. Cody stretched and leaned over to clasp his arm around Henry’s neck.

“Ya’ll want ya rest, roomie,” Cody said. “We gotta big day tomorrow. I’m gonna show ya a secret spot few people know about just beyond the mountains. Ya’ll both be really pleased I bet.”

“It’s settled,” Marie said. “Off to bed with ya. I’ll have a nice big breakfast ready in the mornin’.”

“That’s my ma,” Cody said. “Always tryin’ to fatten me up.”

Cody patted his bare belly and let out a huge belch as if to prove his point.

 

~ ~ ~

It was nearing 4am when Henry awoke with a small shout and sat up, his blue t-shirt covered in sweat. He was breathing quick, sharp breaths. He was lying on an air mattress beside Cody’s hammock and the noise caused Cody to stir and stared, bleary-eyed, down at Henry.

“Summata, Henry?” Cody said. “Bad dream?”

“Yeah,” Henry said, calming down. “It’s all right, it was nothing. Go back to sleep.”

“Ya don’t sound all right, mate,” Cody said, and he climbed out of his hammock, dressed in red boxer shorts, and got down next to Henry. “What happened? Sometimes it’s good to talk about it.”

“It was McLeach. We were somewhere I’d never been before,” Henry said. “He came out of nowhere and… but it was just a dream.”

“Not around here, it isn’t,” Cody said. “We got magic of our own, dreams like that are nothin’ to wave off, mate. What happened?”

“You died,” Henry said, croaking on his words. “He shot you and there was nothing I could do.”

Henry’s face grew hot and the corner of his eyes burned. In no time, Cody was around him. “I promise ya, Henry, I’m not gonna die. I got a lot of livin’ left to do and so do ya. Can ya remember where it happened?”

“Um, yeah, it was near a waterfall,” Henry said. “It was beautiful.”

Henry felt Cody stiffen. “A waterfall?”

Henry put his hand on Cody’s arm, sensing his distress. “What is it?”

Cody leaned away and sat cross-legged on the floor. “That’s where I meant to take ya and Violet today. It was gonna be a surprise.”

Henry awkwardly, and with a lot of noise, got off the partially deflated air mattress and sat next to Cody. He felt like it was his turn to comfort his friend, but he was not sure where to put his arms. Cody was an expert and Henry felt like an inept novice, and it occurred to him he had never needed to be there for anyone before because he was always the one who needed the support. Cody put his hands on his knee caps and Henry settled for covering Cody’s hand with his. There was a zap of static electricity that jumped them both, and then a warm tingling. Henry put his head on Cody’s shoulder. Cody laid his head against Henry’s. Henry turned Cody’s hand palm up and held on tight. 

“We don’t have to go,” Henry said. “I’m sure there are plenty of other places around here we can explore together.”

“But it’s the best,” Cody said. “Ya’d love it, Henry. Coolest place temp wise in the Outback. I wanted so much for ya both to see it.”

“Not if danger will be there,” Henry said.

“Dreams can mislead,” Cody said.

‘But you said-” Henry started, pulling his head away to look Cody full on.

“-I know, but think about it,” Cody said, turning to face Henry, he took his free hand and caressed Henry’s jaw-line. “McLeach is locked up, there’s no possible way he could escape the AFP. They don’t take just anyone, mate. When they do, well, it’s heavily guarded.”

“Well,” Henry said. “What if McLeach was standing in for something else, what if it’s worse and my dream gave me, I dunno, best case scenario.”

“Henry, trust me,” Cody said. “I know this land like the back of my hand. And I’ve got scars so faint only I can see them, mate. If there’s anythin’ out there, I’ll make sure we’re prepared.”

Henry and Cody’s heads were so close the tips of their noses were almost touching. Cody stared imploringly into Henry’s eyes and Henry’s worried and skeptical gaze faltered. He looked down and said. “I trust you with my life, Cody.”

“Atta boy,” Cody said, breaking the tension with a triumphant smile, but Henry looked back up, serious and said, “I don’t trust you with yours.”

Cody dropped the smile and looked out his bedroom window. He seemed lost in thought while Henry watched him. Cody put his hand up at the level of his face and grinned. “I solemnly swear that if ya change ya mind about goin’, I will not do anythin’ reckless. I will stay on the guarded path, and I will not leave ya or Violet’s sight.”

“There’s a guarded path?”

“Figure of speech, Henry, but I’ll be safe because we both know I gotta stay alive to protect my newbie friends. Ya’d never make it back here without me, and so I’ll get ya there and back. I promise. Deal?”

Henry thought about it for a moment. “All right, Deal.”

“All right,” Cody said in a whisper. “Ya soaked, mate. Let’s get you a fresh shirt and back to bed, yeah? I’ll put more air in the mattress while ya change.”

~ ~ ~

It was around 9 a.m. before any of the teens stirred again. The smell of salt and peppered scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage wafted into each of the rooms. Marie plated the food as a crash in Cody’s room announced he had fallen out of his hammock onto the floor to follow the smell. He ambled out, rubbing his back and yawning.

“I don’t think so, boy,” Marie said. “There are ladies present. Go get dressed. Get.”

Cody grumbled as Marie chased him out of the kitchen, rapping him on the head with a metal spatula. Henry soon emerged in a gray t-shirt and Hawaiian themed board shorts. He took a seat at the table and waited for everyone else before he ate. Marie, upon seeing Henry was not touching his food, put her hands on her hips.

“Well, ya just gonna sit there?” she said. “Or do ya want somethin’ else?”

‘Oh, no, Marie,” Henry said, “I was just being polite.”

“Don’t be polite around food or ya’ll find ya plate empty when Cody gets here,” Marie said. “Boy eats like a cow.”

Henry chuckled, “Yes, ma’am.” and he began to eat. “It’s very good.”

“Well, of course it is, honey. I’ve been cooking all my life. But thank you.”

Cody re-emerged fully dressed in a thick white t-shirt and khaki shorts, and socks. “Have a little humble juice before ya ego explodes, Ma.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Marie said and she turned around to tend to the sizzling noise coming from the stove-top. Cody, without thinking,gave Henry a peck on the top of the head and sat on his other side. “Did ya get back to sleep okay?”

Henry nodded and touched the top if his head, confused, but did not comment.

“You have a bad dream,” Marie said. “Bad omen on your first night in the Outback.”

“Ma, not now,” Cody said, slipping his hand into Henry’s.

“I’m just sayin’.”

“It took me a while to even convince him to go,” Cody said. “don’t make me have to go through that again.”

Marie froze. Violet padded into the living room from the guest bedroom rubbing her eyes at the same moment. 

“‘Mornin’,” she said, groggy, she froze too, noticing Cody and Henry holding hands under the table and then at the buffet of food. “This looks great. Henry, you look about done, do you mind if I sit there? I know there’s a place for me, but you’re in the shade. I can’t really deal with sunlight right now.”

“Oh, sure,” Henry said, and he slid out of Cody’s grasp to move to one end of the table.

“He dreamt about the waterfall, Cody?” Marie said, facing the kitchen window.

Cody seemed hesitant to answer and gave a sideways glance and Henry and Violet as if to tell them not to interrupt. “Yeah, Ma, I showed him a picture before he went to bed. Henry’s never been one for secrets.”

Henry was torn between telling Cody off for lying and seeing the stricken pose of Marie untensed. He looked at Cody full on and Cody mouthed ‘trust me’. Henry decided. “Cody’s right, my family has always had secrets pile on top of each other and I feel like we’ve aired all of our dirty laundry, and I don’t like having anything hidden anymore. Sorry, I ruined the surprise.”

“Ya not as good a liar as my son, Henry,” Marie said. “But I’m goin’ to let it go. I trust the three of ya can look after one another, whatever may have happened last night.”

“I was telling the truth,” Henry said.

“Yeah, but I can tell when there’s a cover up,” Marie swung herself around and looked at each of them seriously in turn. “Be safe, I don’t need park rangers coming back my house with another backpack telling me one of you died and the others are lost somewhere.”

“Ma, I’ve been there a million and a half times,” Cody said. “Nothin’ strange has ever happened, and I’ve always made it back in one piece. Don’t worry.”

“I worry, and there ain’t nothin’ ya can do that’s gonna stop me, Cody Paul Ryen,” Marie said. Cody flinched at his name and Violet snorted. “You’ve got three first names.”

“One of my many flaws,” Cody said, rolling his eyes. “Who’s ready to go explorin’?”

~ ~ ~

Cody led the way to a heavily vine and large fern covered area with his hands clutching the straps of his lucky bag around his back. Violet and Henry kept pace behind him and they took the occasional stop for water. Here at this jungle green point, Cody raised his hand to motion Henry and Violet to stop.

“The falls are just beyond this border,” Cody said. “Tread light, this is croc territory, for a good half a mile, we want to make as little noise as possible.”

“I’m understanding now what Marie was saying about the dream,” Violet said.

“Believe me, Vi,” Cody said. “Croc’s are the worst problem we’ll face out here, and it’s easy to avoid ‘em.”

Cody moved aside the vines hanging down and trudged on through the ferns. Violet went next and Henry went last, looking back only once to put on a brave face. The vines fell behind them and the world turned dark and dank and moist.

They traveled in complete silence, Cody stepped on his old footprints that had not faded since the last time he had visited, Violet and Henry did the same and after a half a mile, Cody let out a huge breath of relief.

“We’re in the clear now, mates,” Cody said. “Only a little farther and we’ll be at our destination. It’s quite a sight. Ya should already be able to see the light in the distance from the clearin’.”

“I see it,” Henry said.

They made their way over a single small hill and at the top Henry and Violet were both taken aback by what they saw, their eyes going wide with wonder. Cody stood between them, looking sheepish and pleased with himself at their expressions. He climbed down with expert speed and fast footwork to the bottom and onto a sandy beach on the border of a great pool of clear blue water coming from the pure white splashing waves of the falls that stretched into the sky.

“He wasn’t kidding,” Violet said. “This place is amazing.”

“It really is,” Henry said.

Violet reached over and took Henry’s hand. Henry looked down as she entwined their fingers. 

“I’m glad we’re here together, Henry,” Violet said. “This place is special.”

“You’re special, Vi,” Henry said.

Violet looked down at her necklace for a second, self-conscious.

“You are,” Henry said, and he lifted her head back up by the chin. “and you’re a good person. I know that.”

“You’re way better than I am, Henry,” Violet said. “Thank you for being a great friend.”

“Oi!” Cody called, stripping off his t-shirt. “Ya gonna come down here or what?”

“Be right down,” Violet called back. “Ready? We’ll go together.”

Henry and Violet tightened their grip and ran down the hill. Violet stumbled near the bottom and she and Henry lost their grip, going in different directions. Cody caught Violet before she fell and Henry went by them in his attempt to slow down and stopped himself at the edge of the beach and waved his arms to keep his balance until he could steady himself.

“Well done, mate,” Cody said as he walked over with Violet. “Admittedly, I fell head over teakettle on my first try.”

“Probably because you didn’t go down with a stumbling partner,” Violet said. “Still, that was impressive, Henry.”

Henry shrugged and walked over to Cody and Violet’s things and placed his own bag next to them. He took off his shirt and shoes. Violet revealed a classy black with white polka-dots bikini, and Cody stepped out of his Khaki’s, a pair of basic red swim trunks underneath.

Henry felt a little out of place. His pale skin and skinny build next to Cody and Violet’s tanned and muscular physiques made him wrap an arm around his chest. Cody patted Henry on the back, “This is no place for that.”

“Cody’s right, Henry,” Violet said. “This is a special place, and we deserve to feel special.”

Cody and Violet pulled Henry to the edge of the pool.

“It’s deep enough we can jump from here or a distance. It won’t be over our heads, but it’s darn close,” Cody said. “What do you say, running start or jump right in?”

“Jump right in,” Henry and Violet said at the same time. They all jumped and made one giant slash. The water spray hit the dry sand and darkened it like it had rained. Within seconds, the beach was dry again.

Henry, Cody, and Violet spent their time in the water splashing back and forth, Henry and Violet competed by holding their breath underwater while Cody watched them like an eagle and tapped the one who stayed down longer to let them know it was time to come back up. Henry won five out of eight. They laid on their backs with sunglasses secured on their faces and floated on the surface watching the sun travel across the sky right in the middle of the clearing. They formed a triangle and held one hand of the others to keep from breaking apart. Henry felt a euphoria like he had never experienced in his life. For the first time, there was a true peace between the three of them and a magic far beyond spells and enchantments and curses fell upon them. Violet’s necklace glowed a pure white light no one noticed and when she slipped under water to cool off her face, it slipped from around her neck and sunk to the bottom of the pool.

The sun hit the edge of the clearing in the sky and Cody sighed, “Well, guys, I hate to say it, but it’s time we made our way back to the real world.”

“Do we have too?” Henry asked, a poorly masked note of dismay in his voice.

“‘Fraid so, mate,” Cody said. “Remember I said we have our own magic around these parts? It’s a little unpredictable when the sun goes down.”

Violet groaned, “If we must.” 

They made their way to the edge of the pool. Henry and Cody jumped out and Violet pulled herself out to sit on the smooth rock edge to squeeze the water from her hair. Henry and Cody went over to their bags and pulled out towels to dry themselves. 

“Oh my God,” Violet said. “Oh my God!”

“Vi?” Henry said.

“My necklace,” Violet said. “I’ve lost my necklace.”

“We’ll search for it tomorrow, Violet,” Cody said. “We don’t have the time.”

“No!” Violet said, panicked. “I can’t leave it. I-It belonged to my dad. It’s all I have left of him! We can’t leave without it.”

“Violet, I’m sorry, I understand, mate, I do, and I promise, the necklace will be here when we come back,” Cody said. “But we can’t look for it now.”

“Please, Cody!” Violet said, hysterical now. “Please, Henry! I need it now! Please, please, please!”

“Violet!” Henry said, alarmed. “Calm down. Where do you think you lost it?”

“Henry, we don’t have time,” Cody said.

“We have time for this, Cody,” Henry said, and he jumped back into the water. When he surfaced he said. “Do you think it was where we were laying? We could check there.”

A dark-skinned hand shot up from the middle of the pool. Violet screamed and Henry backed into the rock edge. In the hand was Violet’s necklace. Cody ran to the edge and held his hand out for Henry.

“Get out of the water, Henry,” Cody said. The hand holding the necklace seemed to zero in on Henry and glided across the water toward him at breakneck speed. Henry reached for Cody’s hand and Cody pulled. Henry was almost out and the hand grabbed his ankle at inhuman speed. Despite Cody’s strength, Henry was being dragged back in with ease. He screamed and kicked out with his other foot.

“Violet, help me,” Cody said, a tremble of fear in his voice and worry in his eyes. Violet grabbed onto Henry’s outstretched arm, he yelled in pain but gritted his teeth and together, Violet and Cody pulled Henry back out. 

“Just a little more,” Cody said, panting. “Just a little-”

The dark skinned hand surfaced and held what looked like a knife from primitive times. It was wrapped in seaweed, the handle made of what looked like driftwood and the blade a crooked but sharp pointed rock. It thrust back and aimed for Henry’s exposed back.

“No!” Cody said. He let go of Henry and Violet started to slip so she let go too. The hand lost balance as Henry fell back into the water and collided with it. Cody jumped in and wrapped his arm around Henry’s waist. He pulled him away from their attacker and they surfaced at the edge.

“Climb, Henry,” Cody said. Henry pulled himself out of the water with Cody pulling himself at the same time. A figure burst out of the water and grabbed a hold of Cody. Henry retreated as Cody attempted to fight a black man with snow white hair in long dreadlocks.

“Avete il coraggio di rubare il cristillo!” he said, anger in every syllable.

Cody struggled for words as the man wrapped his arm around Cody’s neck, “We… didn’t… steal.”

“Bugiardo!” the man spat, and faster than any of them could blink he plunged his knife into Cody’s back. Cody’s chest jutted out, he gasped as if the wind got knocked out of him. He knitted his brows together in utter bafflement. Violet covered her mouth and Henry reached for Cody, his mouth open in shock. Cody's eyes seemed to search the area and fell on his friends, “Henry.” he said in a faint voice. He was sunk out of sight.

“No!” Henry let out a blood-curdling scream and ran for the water before Violet could even react. He jumped into a perfect dive. Violet ran to the edge, the surface of the water stopped rippling and Henry did not return.

“Henry!” Violet called, “Henry!”

Violet turned away from the water, panicked, eyes wild, “This wasn’t part of the plan,” She thought for a moment, looking at the water and back toward the hill. She set her face in a determined way, “He’ll fix this.” and with that, she ran to her pack, climbed up the hill and out of sight.


	10. A Watery Grave

Chapter Ten - A Watery Grave

She watched from behind the waterfall with her two female bodyguards, a long white spear in hand. She witnessed her subject stab the stronger of the young men in the back and drag him beneath the surface. The skinnier one screamed a loud echoing scream and charged forward into the water and disappeared. The girl disappeared up the hill.

“There it is,” she said.

“What, Lady Kida?” one of her bodyguards asked.

“Love,” Kida said, “pure love. He is who we have been waiting for.”

“I shall intercept him,” said the other bodyguard.

“Be sure he does not drown,” Kida said, “he may be our only hope to save Atlantis.”

Her bodyguard jumped through the waterfall without a moment’s hesitation, leaving the other by her side.

“He should not have gone so deep. We must move quickly, Lemaris,” Kida said, “if he loses his love, all is lost.”

“You’re sure, my lady?” Lemaris said.

“Undoubtedly,” Kida said.

They both jumped into the waterfall and disappeared beneath its depths.

~ ~ ~

Henry’s lungs were burning and he was taking in water. He kept going, his arms growing weaker, he could barely see two feet in front of him, but he refused to give up. He was a strong swimmer and knew if he kept going, he would reach Cody. Nothing else mattered to Henry and if he died trying, he would get to his best friend. He had passed under the waterfall and there was a dim light up ahead of him, he tried a burst of strength and his muscles strained against him, pulling and sending a sharp pain down his back. Henry opened his mouth in what would have been a scream, but instead, water passed through and he grabbed his throat, choking. Strong slender arms cupped him under his armpits and pulled him toward the light. Although the light became brighter, Henry’s vision dimmed and he went limp until it went black. 

The guard pulled him to the surface and carried him to shore in her arms. She laid him on the silky soft sand and brought her lips to his. She breathed and his chest expanded, but quickly went back down. She breathed for him again. Henry’s chest expanded and she pressed her hands against it and pushed is small rapid motions. His face paled and she became nervous. She took in a deep breath and blew it hard into his mouth. Henry coughed and sputtered and threw up water. He gasped and gulped and took in a deep gulp of air, his lungs pumping hard.

The Atlantean caressed his face as color returned and praised her gods. She picked Henry up and carried him to the stairs to the palace. She ran as if he weighed nothing and made it to the top in minutes.

She entered the castle and went straight for what could only be the infirmary. Kida was already there with Lemaris, the male Atlantean and Cody’s limp and ghost white form.

“It was too deep,” Kida said. “You should have known better, Arion.”

“It is not my fault these humans are puny and weak,” Arion said. “Their skin is too soft and breakable.”

“Enough, his breathing is too shallow,” Kida said. “Leave me. I must concentrate.”

“I have brought the other one,” the guard said. “He should revive soon.”

“Thank you, Lori,” Kida said. “You may go.”

The Atlantean’s bowed their heads and took their leave. Kida inhaled a deep, meditation breath. Her eyes glowed a bright, baby blue and a light blue light glowed from her hands as she hovered them over Cody’s body. 

Henry stirred and blinked awake. His mouth was dry and he tried to take in his surrounding but he could hardly see anything. Kida chanted under her breath and Henry turned his head to face the unfamiliar sound.

“Who’s there?” he said.

“I am Kidagakash Nedakh, queen of Atlantis, but you may call me Kida,” she said.

“I can’t see,” Henry said.

“You have lost some of your sight, yes,” Kida said, “as you are not Atlantean, your senses are in a weakened state. You will find what you would call spectacles beside you on a stand, they will help.”

Henry felt for the table and placed his hands flat on top of it and slid them until his fingertips touched something light and metal. He grasped the spectacles and wrapped them around his ears so they lay even across the bridge of his nose. He blinked again and found his vision cleared.

He took in the room, aquamarine except for the pearly floor, and hospital beds that did not seem to belong in what looked like a naturally built room. He looked over at Kida. He jumped off his bed away from her when he saw her eyes and hands. On closer inspection he saw who she was hovering her magic over.

“What are you doing?” Henry said. “Stay away from him.”

“That would not be wise,” Kida said. “Please be patient, Henry.”

“How do you know my name?” Henry said.

“Your questions will be answered in due time,” Kida said. “Please, I must concentrate. Cody has suffered more damage than I predicted. He is fading.”

“But you can heal him?” Henry said.

“I will do what I can,” Kida said. “It is expanding all of my efforts to keep him alive right now.”

“I’ll be quiet.”

“That would be best,” Kida said.

Henry sat at the edge of his bed in silence for ten minutes. There appeared to be no change to Cody’s condition. Henry could see Kida’s frustration as her skin glistened with sweat from the energy she was exerting.

“Is there any way I can help?” Henry said. “Maybe lend you my strength somehow?”

“If you believe you are strong enough,” Kida said. “Touch your hand to mine, it may help, but you must only do it for a moment, any longer might kill you.”

“Understood,” Henry said. He pressed his hand against Cody’s forehead. He was cold and his lips were a deep purple. His hand trembled.

“He is still alive, Henry,” Kida said. “I would know if he were gone.”

Henry nodded and pressed his hands on top of Kida’s. He became fatigued in seconds and before he fell over he dropped his hands and braced himself with Cody’s bed. 

“A well-meaning attempt,” Kida said.

Henry could see no change. “It didn’t work.”

“You are incorrect,” Kida said. “Cody felt your energy. Until now, he has been fighting against my magic. Give me a little more time.”

Henry backed away and leaned against his bed. He noticed a water jug on the table and picked it up to take a swig. He felt a little more refreshed with each swig and moved back over to Cody’s bed.

“I’d like to try again,” Henry said.

Kida did not object and Henry placed his hands on hers again. He lasted a little longer this time, but his fatigue won out and he again braced himself before he fell.

“Well done, Henry,” Kida said. “he is no longer resisting. Look.”

Cody’s lips lightened to pink and his pale skin was darkened. Henry placed his hand on Cody’s forehead again, it was clammy and warmer.

“Rest, Henry,” Kida said. “Cody will not wake for some time, and you will both need your strength.”

“Why did this happen to us?” Henry said.

“Rest, please,” Kida said, imploring. “I promise, you will have your answers when you are at full strength.”

Henry’s eyelids drooped and he decided to argue against rest would do him no good. He climbed back onto his bed and was asleep in seconds.

~ ~ ~

When Henry woke again he found himself in a new room, in a larger more comfortable bed, alone. He crawled out of bed and noticed the ceiling was vaulted and the room was a teal color with a pink pearl floor. He was dressed in a fresh hand-woven white t-shirt with a deep-v neck and matching white capri pants, feet still bare. He padded to the door and opened it. A spear blocked his way. The Atlantean man with the long white dreadlocks stood in front of him.

“We have not been formally introduced,” he said. “I am Arion.”

“I know who you are,” Henry said.

“No,” Arion said. “You know only what I have done to your human companion.”

“Whatever,” Henry said. “I’d like to see how he is, may I?”

“Let me apologize first,” Arion said. “It is a real treat, I assure you. I only do so once in a blue moon, as it happens, I must do so twice on this one.”

“Fine.”

Arion inclined his head. “I am sorry for the suffering I have caused your companion, and the worry I know you have felt for him. I made a grave miscalculation. I did not intend to leave permanent damage.”

“Permanent?” Henry said.

“There is still a chance he will wake,” Arion said. “I will make my amends when he does, but I wish for you to forgive me in the meantime.”

“No,” Henry said. “Let me pass.”

“I cannot,” Arion said. “You do not know the pain is it causing me to treat you as an equal, human boy. Lady Kida has ordered me to apologize.”

“You have, I didn’t accept,” Henry said. “Get out of my way.”

“Tiny human,” Arion said. “Do not believe you have the authority or the strength to order me around. I will pound you into the floor like a bug.”

“Oh, I’m sure Kida would love that,” Henry said. “Let’s invite her to watch, shall we?”

“This satire will not stand, boy,” Arion said. He moved so fast Henry had no reaction time. Henry was lifted from the floor, Arion’s strong hand around his scrawny neck. Henry could not even choke, he mouthed wordlessly and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

“Release him!”

Henry fell to his knees. Again he found himself trying to catch his breath while he coughed and felt around his neck.

“You are dismissed, Arion,” Kida said, gliding up to them in a long blue flowing dress.

“The boy is malevolent, Lady Kida,” Arion said. “He has dishonored me.”

“You would need honor to lose first,” Kida said. “He is no more malevolent than I. Again, you are dismissed.”

Arion huffed and whirled on the spot and walked away. Kida knelt and helped Henry to his feet.

“I am sorry you learned of Cody’s fate this way,” Kida said. “It was not how I would have wished it.”

“He’s still alive, though?” Henry said.

“Yes, but I am afraid he is in a state we have only one name for,” Kida said. “I cannot revive him.”

“He’s in a coma?” Henry said. “But there’s a chance he could wake up?”

“A coma, no,” Kida said. “If it were that simple, he would have awoken hours ago. In Atlantis, we call Cody’s condition The Watery Grave. It appears his fate is now tied to that of Atlantis. This has not happened since the time of King Milo, my late husband.”

“How do we fix Atlantis?” Henry said.

“I believe this will help,” Kida said. She held up Violet’s necklace. The once green jewel was now a foggy white and glowed faintly. “Believe you unlocked its powers.”

“Me?” Henry said. “But how?”

“I am unable to wield this magic,” Kida said. “It takes a heart consumed by true love to generate the power needed to restore Atlantis to its former glory. I sensed its power while you, Cody and the girl were in the Falls of Atlantis.”

“How do you know it had to do with me?” Henry said. “Violet was wearing the necklace.”

“It rejected her, Henry,” Kida said. “From what I know of you, you have the purest heart, the likes of which we have not seen since my dear Milo.”

“That reminds me,” Henry said. “How do you know so much about me?”

“Come, we are expecting company,” Kida said. “I believe their presence will give you most of what you need to know.”

Kida glided away from Henry and he followed without a word. They went through two corridors full of the same aquamarine as the infirmary, into what looked to be the thrown room. Kida took a seat in the queen’s chair and Henry stood awkwardly at her side, not sure what he should be doing. The main doors creaked open and Henry watched, curious until he saw who was emerging. His face turned from curiosity into disgust.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Henry said. “Why am I not surprised?”

His cane tapped on the floor with every other step he took. He limped and pushed back his shoulder-length graying hair with a thrust of his head. He smiled up at Henry with crooked teeth.

“Of course, you had something to do with this,” Henry said, bitter. “Grandpa.”

“Now, is that any way to greet the only person who can help at a time like this... deary?”


	11. Repayment

Chapter Eleven - Repayment

Henry, Kida, and Rumple stood around Cody’s bed. He was close to the way Henry had left him, but there had been I.V.’s inserted into his upper chest and lower abdomen on both sides. His head was shaved to make room for neurological equipment the Atlantean nurses ensured Henry were to keep his brain activity functioning while in The Watery Grave state. Henry did not like the looks of the wires and thin IV lines running all along Cody’s head in different directions, overlapping and crisscrossing.

Henry had to turn away, his head felt heavy and his eyes blurred from an excess of tears he was fighting from running down his face. Kida had tried to warn him that Cody would be different, but Henry had not prepared himself for the extreme condition he had just witnessed.

“I feel like I have cried more in the past month than I have the entire time I’ve been alive,” Henry said.

“Ah, well, I’m sure you did a fair amount of crying as a baby, dearie,” Rumple said. “I know my wee one likes to make a racket.”

‘You have another child, Rumplestiltskin?” Kida said.

“She was quite the surprise,” Rumple said. “But Belle and I have never been happier.”

“Where is Grandma Belle?” Henry said.

“Back with Cody’s mother,” Rumple said. “It’s good that Violet came back, Belle convinced me we needed a vacation and it took a little convincing, but it seems fate has a way of working itself out.”

“Yes,” Kida said. “As you can see, Rumplestiltskin, we have regained the Jewel of Atlantis.”

“I told you I meant to give it back one day, dearie,” Rumple said. “I am sorry to hear about King Milo, he seemed so alive the last time I saw him.”

“It was sudden,” Kida said. “He died peaceful and surrounded by friends and family. I hope you are so lucky.”

“I’ll bet you do,” Rumple said.

“So you took their jewel?” Henry said. “Classy, Grampa.”

“Actually, no,” Rumple said. “More like, I bargained for it. Atlantis isn’t what you would call stable as you can see by the state of it now.”

“Rumplestiltskin offered us a deal we could not refuse,” Kida said. “Although, giving up our jewel was a mistake.”

“A debt must be re-payed, dearie,” Rumple said. “Magic-”

“-always comes at a price,” Henry and Kida said at once.

“Precisely,” Rumple said. “You needed my magic, I traded for yours. It was a fair deal.”

“You also took most of our homeopathic remedies,” Kida said. “Will we be having those back as well?”

“Homeopathic remedies?” Henry said.

“You don’t think my skin looks this good for nothing, do you, dearie?” Rumple said. “Lady Kida, I have made copies and will return them soon.”

“That is kind of you,” Kida said.

“I’ve recently turned over a new leaf.”

“That is why you sold the jewel to the girl,” Kida said.

“How else would I have gotten it back here?” Rumple said. “What with the curse you placed on it ensuring even the Dark One could not return to Atlantis until it became pure again.”

“I hoped the Jewel would change you, and not the other way around,” Kida said.

“I’m sorry,” Henry said. “But can we back up, please? Are we saying this was all your doing, Grampa?”

“Let me explain before you go blaming me for the present situation, dearie,” Rumple said. “Violet came to me. She said she was looking for love and thought I might help her. I wish she were here right now to confirm what I’m telling you.”

Rumple tapped a finger to his lip and thought for a moment. “No, there’s no way around it, she’s back with Belle and Marie, I’ll have too.” He waved his hand and a cloud of white smoke appeared and expanded the faster he waved until he snapped his fingers and stepped back. The cloud disappeared and Violet stood in its place.

“Where am I?” Violet said, her voice trembling. “I can’t see.”

Kida glided over to Violet and took her hand to place a pair of spare spectacles in them. “Put these on, my dear.”

Violet put the spectacles on and saw Henry in his first, she calmed down and looked around until she stopped on Rumple.

“Hello, dearie,” Rumple said. “Maybe you would like to explain how you were using the necklace you bought from me.”

Violet saw the jewel glisten around Kida’s neck. “May I have it back, please?”

“It is not yours,” Kida said. “As it was not Rumplestiltskin’s to bargain with.”

“You said it was your father’s,” Henry said. “That was a lie.”

“Yes,” Violet said. “Because I didn’t have money, but I did have an heirloom from my father that I traded for it.”

“So what were you doing with it?” Henry said.

“I… do we have to do this now?” Violet asked.

“Yes, dearie,” Rumple said. “I’m afraid my plan went awry because of you and Henry.”

“Your plan?” Henry asked. “Oh, I can’t wait to hear this.”

“Watch the sarcasm, Henry,” Rumple said. “I promise, it was not intended to end like this or, well… we’ll get to it. Violet, if you please.”

“Fine,” Violet said. “When I went to Mr. Gold, even though I was flocked by friends at school, and people were always asking how I was doing after my father died… I felt alone.”

“I can relate,” Henry said.

“I was mad at you, Henry,” Violet said. “You already know why. But I wanted someone I felt I could share things with. It turns out, you’re the only one who cared. Mr. Gold told me all I had to do was rub the jewel and focus on a particular man I was interested in. The hard truth was there was no one in Storybrooke, so instead I… I used the jewel as an object of lust. I was jealous of the other girls, so I attracted the guys’ attention with it. It worked, but it was always temporary.”

Violet took a deep breath and looked down at the floor, “I decided I wanted revenge instead. For my father’s death. I blamed Emma for bringing us to Storybrooke. I hated her for it, and for stealing my heart. When I found out Regina had hired a new horse-master, and I saw what he was doing to the horses my father had cared for, I wanted revenge on her too. How do you kill two birds with one stone? With you, Henry. I used the jewel to convince you to help me take down McLeach, and if you were injured in the process, oh well. I knew it would not be long-term, but I could keep putting you into dangerous situations if that one worked until Emma and Regina would have to decide what to do with a son who did not value his own life. It would hurt them to put you away in an institution, and they would grieve, you would resent them, they would have you released back to Storybrooke, and I would be there waiting to do it all over again. It was a far-fetched plan, but it seemed fun to try at the time. McLeach outsmarted us, though, and then Cody showed up and… wow, he looks terrible.”

The room was silent. Rumple shifted, uncomfortable, on his cane. Henry’s arms crossed his chest and he gave Violet a dumbfounded look. Kida shook her head. “I have heard of ridiculous plans before, King Milo was famous for them, but that one… what would he say? ‘Takes the cake’.”

“You actually thought that would work?” Henry said. “Maybe on Emma, but not Regina.”

“Whatever,” Violet said. “I grew up in Camelot, imagination wasn’t exactly our strong suit.”

“You’re entire kingdom was fictitious!”

Rumple cleared his throat.

“I suppose my time has come then,” Rumple said. “I’m the reason McLeach and Cody came here.”

“You, what?” Henry and Violet said.

“Henry, what happened to not being surprised I was behind this?” Rumple said. “Let me continue, please. It is important to note, I did my research on McLeach and Cody’s past. McLeach is not a smart man, but he is greedy. Cody has outsmarted him on multiple occasions with the help of his animal friends. McLeach was released from the AFP on a minor offense, and I contacted him anonymously about a job opening at the stables in Storybrooke. I may have also let slip the horses had magical properties and were thus more rare and valuable than all other horses.”

“So you stood by and watched as he abused and killed the horses?” Violet said.

“You allowed a living being to be harmed?” Kida said.

“Have you people only just met Rumplestiltskin for the first time today?” Henry said.

“Anyway,” Rumple said. “McLeach took it farther than I would have imagined, but I also believed that you, Violet, would do something about it far sooner than you did. Let’s not mention I have a two-year-old at home taking up a majority of my time. But, you did go back to the stables, Violet, once you got wind of a new horse-master. The animals had already contacted Cody and he was on his way when you and Henry were kidnapped. Understand me, Henry, I did not intend for you to be harmed.”

“Yeah, but you’re plans have never gone how you expected them too, have they?”

“Touche, dearie,” Rumple said. “But it started a chain reaction of events I both expected and did not expect. I had words with Cody once the ordeal with McLeach was sorted out, and told him the jewel you kept in your possession, Violet, would be better off in Australia. It is the reason he was so adamant about leaving the pool as soon as you lost it, so it could be returned here. I asked him to keep it secret, he did not know why it was important, but he was eager to have you and Henry visit, so he did not object. Thus, Lady Kida, my debt for your services is repaid.”

“Except now, the jewel has chosen a new bearer,” Kida said. “A heart who has felt the truest love.”

“Right, except, I still don’t think I’m your guy,” Henry said.

“Henry, believe when I say you are the one we have been waiting for,” Kida said. “Rumplestiltskin said you are the Truest Believer.”

“And if anyone could bring pure magic back to the jewel,” Rumple said. “It would be you.”

“You only need to believe in yourself now,” Kida said. “Believe in the love residing in your heart.”

Kida glided to Henry and unclasped the necklace. “Hold out your hand, Henry, and accept the power of the Atlantean Jewel.”

The jewel glowed brightly as it hovered on its chain between Kida and Henry. Henry hesitated but held his hand out and Kida placed it on his palm. A blinding flash of light made everyone cover their eyes. When it had faded the room felt a little darker. The jewel was so clear, it was like glass in Henry’s palm. Everyone waited.

“So, was that it?” Henry asked.

The room turned their eyes on Cody. His chest moved up and down in the same rhythmic motion had earlier, but otherwise, he did not stir. What sounded like a drop of water landed on the floor. And then another. Everyone searched the room for the source, but Henry was watching Cody.

Cody’s skin was changing color ever so slightly. Henry walked to him and held his hand. It was cold. He put a hand on Cody’s forehead, cold.

“Kida!” Henry called. “Something’s wrong.”

Kida was at Henry’s side in a flash. She crouched down when she heard another drip.

“Henry, move,” she said, urgent. Henry did and Kida’s eyes glowed blue, as well as her hands and she hovered them over Cody’s chest. Henry look at the ground and saw a pool of blood spreading from under the bed.

“My magic is not working,” Kida said. “He will not heal.”

“Kida!” Henry cried. “What do we do? Why isn’t it working? What…”

Henry grabbed the jewel around his neck and repeated, “Why isn’t it working.”

“Henry, you must believe in yourself,” Kida said. “I had forgotten, it has been so long. You must prove your love to the jewel, it is waiting.”

“I don’t know how,” Henry said, tears streaming down his face. “What do I do?”

“No one can show or tell you how to love,” Rumple said, he came up beside Henry and squeezed his shoulder. “It is an experience you must figure out for yourself. Lady Kida believes you have, you must find it again.”

Henry eyes searched the room and found Violet sitting in a corner with her knees against her chest and her arms wrapped around them, crying and watching Cody bleed out. Henry’s heart skipped a beat and the Jewel vibrated against his chest. He ran to Violet and picked her up from the floor.

“Violet,” Henry said. “It’s you. It’s always been you. No matter how much you’ve tried to hurt me. I-I still… I care about you. I love you.”

Henry leaned in and kissed Violet’s lips. She was taken aback until he caressed her neck with his hand. She kissed him back. The jewel flashed another brilliant blinding light and continued to shine as they kissed.

Kida’s eyes and hands stopped glowing and she backed away from Cody. Rumple caught her before she fell. Cody convulsed on the bed and seized. Kida and Rumple moved to either side of the bed to hold him down. A thick foam formed through his lips and there was a loud crack.

Henry and Violet broke apart, the jewel’s light vanished and it was clear again.

“What’s happening?” Henry asked, releasing his touch from Violet’s neck and rushing to Cody’s bed.

“I believe…” Rumple said, struggling to keep Cody’s seizing body still. “His spine just snapped.”

“How is that possible,” Henry said. “It was supposed to cure him.”

Violet touched her lips. She furrowed her eyebrows and realization dawned on her. “Unless the jewel sensed something was off.”

“What?”

“Henry,” Violet said. “You don’t love me.”

“I do too,” Henry said. “I care about you so much.”

“But you don’t love me,” Violet insisted. “You know that.”

“I don’t understand,” Henry said. “I know how I feel, you don’t know how… I…”

Henry’s mind flashed back to lying in the hospital after being shot. He put his hand on Cody’s arm and Cody covered Henry’s hand with his. Henry felt a tingle. Henry flashed to the Storybrooke park and Cody had his arms wrapped tight around Henry as he cried, and Henry hugged him back. He felt a spark. Henry flashed to Cody’s bedroom and he sat down next to Cody, Henry put his hand over Cody’s and turned it to face palm up. Henry flashed to their noses almost touching. Regina’s words swirled around in his head. “Follow your heart.” He felt a flash of lightning.

A real flash of lightning broke through the ceiling and struck the jewel around Henry’s neck. Henry’s arms spread out like he was about to fly away, his head flung back to face the sky. He was lifted off the ground and he floated, climbing slow into the air. The Atlantean Jewel shot bursts of blinding white energy in every direction. Henry’s eyes opened and shined a startling white. His body glowed around the edges.

Outside of the room, Atlantis healed. The castle colors faded and a white marble took their place, the water around the castle went from a murky green to a stunning cerulean blue. The trees, flowers, bushes and plants blossomed and bloomed before the Atlantean’s eyes. They cheered and celebrated their land becoming whole again. Atlantis rose out of the water, its islands with it.

Above the Atlantic Ocean, the skyline filled with thick, dark clouds and a steady flash of lightning continued striking the surface. Bubbles began the form as a rumbling became louder until it was growling like the engine of an airplane. Atlantis and its islands burst from the surface and took their place on the ocean.

When the water had settled, the clouds broke.

Inside the castle, the lightning stopped, and Henry floated back down to the floor, his silhouette glow fading as he went. His eyes faded back to their hazel color and he fell to his knees on the floor his neck bent so his chin rested on his chest. He took a few moments to catch his breath before lifted his head.

“That was awesome,” he said.

Kida and Rumple mumbled to each other, just out of earshot for Henry to hear.

“How’s Cody?” Henry asked.

Kida and Rumple both turned to Henry with solemn, serious looks on their faces. A tear escaped Kida’s eye.

“I’m so sorry, Henry,” Rumple said. “Magic always comes with a price... he’s gone.” 


	12. The Funeral

Gone. A dull buzzing filled Henry’s head. Kida and Violet were sitting on the floor in front of him, their mouths moving, talking to him. Rumple stayed by Cody’s bed and closed his eyes, half-opened from the seizures. Gone. Henry keeled over and smacked his head into the floor. He vomited and Kida was there to clean him up because his numb, limp body refused to care.

Gone. Henry let his eyelids droop. He was so tired. Cody was sleeping, why could he not do the same. Henry’s chest hurt, like his heart was pumping too fast and going into cardiac arrest. Cody was not in pain. He would never feel pain again. He would feel nothing again. Henry threw up again. His eyesight clouded over and the world went dark.

~ ~ ~

The sunlight from Henry’s bedroom window in Atlantis shown  into Henry’s scrunched up face. He groaned, impatient, and rolled over. His body froze, remembering. He sat up so fast he was forced to take hold of his head, the whiplash was too much. He crawled out of bed, in a fresh set of dark blue pants and t-shirt. He padded over to his bedroom door and put his hand on the handle. He heard faint voices coming from the other side and put his ear against the door.

“We can’t wait for Henry,” Rumple said. “There is no telling when he might wake up, and the boy’s body needs to be returned to Australia with his mother.”

“She’ll be devastated, Rumple,” Belle said.

“Better to know what happened then to be kept worrying,” Rumple said.

“Henry should have time to be alone with him,” Belle said.

“He hardly knew the boy, dearie,” Rumple said. “They were acquaintance friends as most.”

“They were fallin’-” Belle started.

“No, neither of them had any idea,” Rumple said. “Violet had a hand in being sure of that. There is no use in talking about what could have been. It will never be.”

“Oh, Rumple, ya should know better than that,” Belle said. “Never is a word associated with people who do not believe in miracles. We’ve been through too much not to believe they’ll find each other in another life.”

Henry heart seemed to break all over again. He let his tears run down over his cheeks and fall to the floor. He let go of the door and slid down to the floor. He sniffled and gave a loud sob. The argument outside halted. There was a knock on the door and Henry crawled aside on his hands and knees. The door opened and Belle poked her head inside.

“Oh, Henry,” Belle sat down beside him and wrapped him in her arms, pulling his head into her breast.

Rumple tapped his cane into the room and waited with it planted on the floor and grasped with both hands.

“You should get dressed, dearie,” Rumple said. “It’s time to pay your respects before we leave for Storybrooke.”

“Rumple,” Belle snapped. “Be kind.”

“He’s had three days to grieve the boy, “Rumple said. “His mother-”

“Cody.”

“What’s that?” Rumple said.

Henry wiped at his nose and eyes and glared up at Rumple. “His name was Cody. You could at least respect him enough to call him by name. He saved my life more than once, and I couldn’t save his at all. He deserves the respect of using his name.”

Rumple gave Henry a stern eye but nodded. “Cody… should go home to his mother. Will you, please, dress and come with us to say goodbye.”

“No,” Henry said.

Rumple closed his eyes and prayed for patience. “Why not.”

“Because this isn’t over yet,” Henry said as he pushed away from Belle and stood up. “We’ve brought people back before. We can bring Cody back too.”

“He died of a mortal wound, dearie,” Rumple said. “His heart wasn’t crushed, he was not a victim of the Dark Curse, he was stabbed in the back. There is no coming back from that.”

“Kida said his fate was tied to Atlantis’s fate,” Henry said.

“But did she say how his fate was tied to Atlantis?” Rumple said. “His death-”

“-SHUT UP!” Henry screamed at the top of his lungs. “Just… stop.”

Belle moved toward Henry but he put his hand out to halt her.

“You may know more than the average person, Grampa,” Henry said. “But you do not know everything, and to assume there are no other options is just like you. Think about it from my point of view, or, God forbid, what if the same thing happened to Grandma? You wouldn’t just give up, would you? You would try, wouldn’t you?”

“Obviously,” Rumple said.

“Let me try,” Henry said. “I brought Atlantis back from the brink of death, there has to be a way to bring Cody back from it.”

Rumple shook his head, incredulous. He turned a left the room without another word.

“In case ya were wonderin’,” Belle said. “That was Rumple saying ‘yes’ or in his case, ‘whatever’.”

“I’ll take it,” Henry said and went to the door to hold it open for Belle. “I’ll be there soon.”

~ ~ ~

Cody’s body was wrapped in a long white robe, laid across a white marble pier. His forehead was smoothed out, the top of his head was still bald but shined in the light. His expression was peaceful. His hands were clasped together across his chest and his feet were bare.

Henry stood alone next to him, gazing down at his face. Whatever the Atlantean’s used to preserve bodies, it was working. Henry’s mind worked quickly through options that had run through his mind while sitting on the bedroom floor. What had worked in the past? He thought. What had been foolproof? He thought of Mary-Margaret giving half of her heart to Charming… but she had crushed his first, and Cody’s was still in his chest, no beating, still in one piece. It could not work. He thought of True Love’s Kiss. Henry decided it would be weird kissing the corpse of his best friend, a best friend who might have been turning into something more, but it probably would not work either, and it was kind of creepy. The third and final option was relying on Rumple to take a trip to the Atlantean Underworld and confront Hades again, but with what kind of offer? Henry had no special power outside of the Truest Believer, the pure love in his heart, and a broken Author pen. He was a mortal with wishful thinking on his side, and there was nothing he could do. Except... 

Henry put his hand on Cody’s shoulder as silent tears streamed down his face. “I have to let you go. My grandfather is right, there are no more options… I’m so sorry, Cody. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. I thought by saving Atlantis… you were the price I had to pay to save these people. I guess… I don’t know… I can’t believe you would have been okay being the sacrifice without knowing it. You would have done it though if you had known. I know that much. You were a rescuer Cody. You would have rescued these people without thinking of the consequences. At the risk of losing your life, but no anyone else. I would have done the same thing… I would have… I... “

A dawning resolution came over Henry. “I will die in your place.”

~ ~ ~

They left Atlantis in twos. Regina and Rumple worked together to bring Violet, Henry and Belle back to Marie’s home in Australia. Henry and Violet were too distraught and speechless to give Marie the news. They went inside and Belle requested Marie take a seat on the sofa.

“We have news,” Belle said. “It isn’t good.”

Marie welled up and hid her face in her hands as Belle relayed second hand what had occurred when the teenagers left to visit the waterfall. Belle comforted Marie as she wept long and loud. Henry was the first to notice the knock on the door announcing Regina and Rumple with the body. The Atlanteans had prepared a stunning gold casket. Wildcats and their prey adorned it with intricate details surrounded by vines and the words “Salvatore” ran across the top in large, bold letters, meaning “Rescuer”.

Regina and Rumple worked together to create a burial site nearby. Belle and Henry guided Marie to the plot and Marie walked up to the casket and opened it. Henry knew she needed proof, as if she half thought Cody would pop out of the casket and surprise her with a “Gotcha, Ma.” But when she lifted the lid and laid eyes on her young son, Belle and Henry were there to catch her.

“He… he looks so different,” Marie said, near hysterics. “Where is his hair? What happened his beautiful hair? Why did this happen? WHY?”

“Marie,” Regina said in a soft voice. “I can teleport anyone here who you feel needs to be. Friends? Relatives?”

Marie had to take a moment to choke back more tears before she could answer. “It was just us…ah... and Marahute.”

A great low scream filled the air and everyone looked up to see the giant golden eagle fly into view. She made a graceful landing a few feet away from Cody’s coffin and walked up to Marie, Henry and Rumple. Marie stood on her own two feet and stroked Marahute’s beak and up to her feathery head when Marahute lowered it in a solemn bow.

“I owe ya a lifetime of debt, Marahute,” Marie said. “Ya protected my son on so many occasions despite his own recklessness. Thank ya for being his mother when I could not.”

Marahute let out a mournful scream and rubbed against the side of Marie’s head and backed away. She spread her wings, jumped into the sky and flew away over the red colored mountain. Marie turned back to the coffin. “I’m ready now.”

Before anyone could move, the land was alive with the sounds of animals. Howling, chirping, yowling, squeaking, hissing, croaking… the dying day was brought to life with the creatures Cody had rescued from poachers and accidents. Paying their respects to the young man whose hands they had put their lives in without having to be seen by the family and friends Cody had surrounded himself with. It was too much. Henry, Violet, Marie and Belle all broke down and Regina shed a tear of her own. Rumple pointed his head at the ground and did not look up until the animals had all gone silent.

“Marie,” Rumple said. “I’d like to say a few words about your son if it is all right with you.”

“Please.”

Rumple moved away to stand by the coffin and clasped his hands in front of him, “I have never known a person as young as Cody to have touched so many lives in such a short span of time. When my grandson, Henry, scolded me for not using his name today, I mocked him without his realizing it. I could not believe Cody deserved the respect of having his name spoken aloud until a few moments ago. Names are a powerful and ancient magic not to be used lightly. Cody possessed such a powerful and magical presence that even the animals took notice at his passing. This is a great event few people will ever witness in their lifetime, and although the circumstances are tragic, we should be honored to have been surrounded by the calls of the animals. May Cody rest knowing his legacy will live on in the offspring of nature, and in the friends and family who count ourselves lucky to have basked in his cosmic energy.”

Rumple closed the casket. He and Regina worked together, waving their hands in wide circles in front of them to levitate the casket into the hole, as if by a crane. When it had disappeared from view, Henry, Violet, Belle and Regina picked up shovels and began to bury while Rumple held on to Marie while she cried silent tears.

Later that evening, Belle offered to stay behind and assist Marie with any arrangements she wished to make regarding Cody’s belongings. Henry felt it was too soon to offer such help, but Marie accepted the company with grateful arms. Henry and Violet both hugged Marie goodbye and thanked her, while also apologizing for the loss of her son. Marie turned away and went to her bedroom and Henry knew it was their queue to leave.

Henry traveled back with Regina and Violet with Rumple. They teleported back to their respective houses, Henry in Regina’s and Violet with Jiminy. Henry went directly to his room. He closed and locked the door before sitting on the edge of his bed. 

He covered his mouth with his hand and sobbed. He took a few sharp, shaky, breaths and dropped his hand to his neck. He pulled out a long chain and the Atlantean Jewel at the end of it and went to his nightstand and pulled out a golden coin.

“I’m ready,” he said, reminiscent of Marie. “Hades, come forth.”

An enormous billowing cloud of blue smoke filled Henry’s dark room. The smoke did not disappear but remained to circle around a tall figure with blue flames for hair. He smiled a cruel, long pointed-teeth, smile.

“I gotta say, kid, this is a lot sooner than I’d expected.”


	13. The Fates Align

If there was one place Henry never wanted to go back to it was the Underworld. Leaving to go with Hades alone was also not on his top ten vacation trips, no matter how great of a tour guide the god turned out to be. Henry knew, though, this was one the quest he needed to undertake on his own. He had not consulted with a single living soul before leaving, everyone would have stopped him, but he owed the world a rescuer, and he would provide.

Since little time passed in the Underworld, Henry hoped to be in an out before anyone noticed he was gone. Preferably, before the sun was up and anyone came knocking at his door. Henry knew Regina and Robin would give him his privacy for the night, and keep everyone else away who might not be as considerate.

“You ready to die, kid?” Hades asked. “I’ve only got until your lifespan is supposed to run out for you to decide, but I’m in no hurry.”

“When is that supposed to be?” Henry asked.

“That’s up to you, kid,” Hades said. “We can go now or we can wait a few more years for Pain and Panic to show up and drag you down.”

“Who says I want to die?” Henry said. “At all?”

“You mortals all die eventually,” Hades said. “Your other death won’t be nearly as exciting as this one, though, I can promise that.”

“How do I die?”

“I hate ruining surprises, kid,” Hades said. “But I yawned, although, I yawn at most mortal deaths.”

“Fair enough,” Henry said. “Maybe we can get through this without my having to die at all.”

“You want to make a trade, right, kid?” Hades said. “The price is always a life for a life. You know what, let’s discuss this somewhere more… my style.”

Hades thrust his hand out to Henry and Henry took in a huge breath before reaching out and touching Hades. For such a hot-headed God, his hands were freezing. A large cloud of blue smoke overwhelmed them and the next second they were in Hades’ throne room.

Hades took a seat on the throne, crossing his legs and touching his fingers together in front of his nose. Henry stood, awkward, unsure whether he should sit on the floor or not. He remained standing.

“So, kid,” Hades said. “What have you got for your pal, Hades, that is just as good as your life, because I gotta say, your life is getting pretty tempting. Truest Believer, Author, Lover Extraordinaire.”

Henry snorted.

“All right, well, close enough, I guess,” Hades said. “Let’s just say you believe in true love more than anyone alive. Herc couldn’t even say that. He and Meg divorced shortly after he saved her. She was a handful, that one, real firecracker. If I weren’t married and she didn’t hate my guts, I think we could make it work.”

“Right,” Henry said. “So, trading… you’re right, Hades. I have nothing of equal value to Cody’s life except maybe my own, but I’m not sure my life is even half worth what his is.”

“You’re selling yourself short, kid,” Hades said. “But if you believe it, it must be true, so I won’t exchange his life for just yours. What else you got?”

“The Atlantean Jewel,” Henry said. “I guarantee it is worth more than Cody’s and my life combined.”

“Hmm,” Hades said. “I’m not sure I believe that. You are the only one who can channel its power, and let’s be real, kid, you made it useless when you brought Atlantis back to the surface of the Earth. No deal.”

“Then… I don’t know… tell me what you want?” Henry said. “I will do anything, I feel like giving up my life would be too easy, though… I feel like you should challenge me.”

“There’s the guy I’ve been waiting for,” Hades said. “See? I’m not such a bad guy, I can be bargained with. Sure, kid. Let’s do trials. That was always one of my favorite parts of the old school quests, back in the Greek times.”

“What do I have to do?” Henry asked.

“Let me think it over and get back to you,” Hades said. “in the meantime, why don’t you go spend a little time with lover boy.”

Hades whisked his hand and Henry was no longer in the throne room but in a beautiful, bright, grassy green meadow. The grass had grown up to Henry’s waist. Henry heard shuffling coming from his feet and he looked down to see two mice rush between his legs. He watched their progress and saw what appeared to be a large circular empty patch where the mice were headed.

“Aw, ya found me,” a familiar voice said, and no sooner had the words been uttered, but Cody popped up, beaming. His hair was just as full as Henry remembered it before Atlantis, he had his signature red t-shirt and khaki shorts. Cody laughed at something Bernard must have squeaked at him and he raised his head to the sky to let the heavens know how happy he was to be with his old friends. He let his head fall and his eyes landed on Henry. Cody did a double-take and his smile disappeared into a full faced shock. “No.”

“Cody,” Henry said, he ran for it. He ran so hard toward Cody he felt his lungs burst, but he didn’t care how much grass he had to fight through, he would wrap his arms around Cody and never let him go again. Cody did not move the whole time and his shocked face turned to devastation. Henry could not wait to touch him, to feel the connection they felt when they made contact, his heart was beating so fast, only a hummingbird’s wings might have been able to match it. Henry leaped at Cody and… passed right through him to land on his hands and knees.

“What?” Henry said. He picked himself up and swung around to face Cody. Cody put his hands over his heart and looked relieved.

“I thought ya were dead, Henry,” Cody said. “Don’t do that to me?”

“Why can’t I touch you?” Henry asked.

“Rules of Elysium,” Cody said. “The living and the dead are on different planes, we can interact, but we have no physical interaction. At least, that’s what I was told a few days ago when I got here. Speaking of, what are ya doin’ here?”

“I came to bring you back,” Henry said. “Hades and I have an agreement. If I pass his trials, I get you back.”

“What happens if ya don’t?” Cody said, his voice wary. “Did you discuss what happens if ya don’t pass, Henry?”

“I don’t care,” Henry said. “I’m will pass. I’m will get you back.”

“What if I don’t want to go back?” Cody said. “Did ya think about that?”

“Why wouldn’t you want to go back?” Henry asked. “Your mom, your calling… me… and Violet.”

“Henry, mate,” Cody said. “My time had come. And one day, ya’ll all be here with me. I believe that. I have friends and family here too. I’m happy.”

“Happier than to be alive?” Henry said. “Happier without… um…I… oh.”

“Henry,” Cody said. “Please don’t cry. Not here. This is a place of joy, not sorrow.”

“Not for me,” Henry said. “I would lose you, not because I can’t do what it takes, but because you don’t want me.”

“I never said that,” Cody said. “I would never say that, Henry. Ya mean the world to me. Ya my best friend.”

“But still just a friend,” Henry said.

“I dunno what ya talkin’ about?”

“You kissed me on the top of my head before we left to go to the waterfall.”

“Yes, I did,” Cody said. “But that’s neither here nor there.”

“It’s here and there,” Henry said. “You gave me the strength to save Atlantis.”

“The lost empire?” Cody said.

“Not so lost anymore,” Henry said. “And the queen, Kida, she said-”

“Whoa, back up,” Cody said. “We were in Atlantis? Is that who that jerk with the dagger was?”

“Yes.”

“The Atlantean’s speak Italian,” Cody said, more to himself. “Well, there’s something I never knew. Were they just beyond the waterfall?”

“Yes, but-”

“That is so cool, Henry!” Cody said. “Atlantis was in my backyard and I never even knew about it. Wild, I’ve gotta go tell Dad, do you wanna come along?”

“I… uh… can we do this geeking out thing later?” Henry asked. “I kind of want to get back to the kiss… what did it mean?”

“It meant Violet’s magic wasn’t working on us,” Cody said. “Not fully anyway. Because ya and I shared a connection beyond magic.”

“You knew? About Violet, I mean,” Henry said.

“I suspected,” Cody said. “My feelings for her would be off and on, but with ya, they were always on. I just wasn’t sure if ya felt the same way, so the kiss was a test. I didn’t feel it worked, so I kept my distance and let ya figure things out.”

“Well, I was a little slow, I guess,” Henry said. “It took you dying for me to figure it out.”

“And I guess I have my answer,” Cody said. “Since ya here and all.”

“Like I said,” Henry said. “I saved Atlantis because I’d felt something. Kida said it was the truest of loves… she also said your fate was tied to that of Atlantis.”

“Guess she wasn’t talkin’ about a good fate if ya saved Atlantis and I’m here,” Cody said.

“But I want to change it, Cody,” Henry said. “it’s my turn to save you.”

“Ya’ve got nothin’ to save me from, Henry,” Cody said. “I was ready. I’d done my part. We did it together. Like you said, we saved an entire civilization with our connection.”

“I can’t go back to Earth, Cody,” Henry said. “Not without you.”

“Rubbish,” Cody said. “Ya can and ya will. Ya are still confused, ya could very well still be in love with Violet, and ya aren’t even givin’ it a chance.”

“Don’t tell me how I feel, Cody,” Henry said. “It took me a while, but I finally took my mom’s advice to listen to my heart. I’m not confused when I look at you. When we touch, I feel safe. I feel like I can fly. I feel whole.”

“Henry,” Cody said. “I felt the same way.”

“Felt?”

“I’m dead,” Cody said. “I’ve been dead for three days. What kind of body would I go back too? Ya buried me, didn’t ya?”

“Of course,” Henry said. “But we can get you out if we even have too.”

“Think Hades will give me a new body?” Cody asked. “Think I’ll want to go back to the pain I was in if I get my old body back? Henry, think. Ya do not know how I am goin’ to come back, I might not be the same.”

“I believe you will be exactly the same,” Henry said. “Why are you fighting me so hard on this?”

“Because I do not believe ya have grasped the consequences,” Cody said. “The fates aligned, and it was my time to go. Nothin’ brought me back because I didn’t die mystically. I was literally stabbed in the back. I don’t even know how I died from there, I just assume-”

“-Stop,” Henry said. “I know how you died, I was there.”

“Then ya know bringin’ me back is dangerous and stupid,” Cody said.

“I’m a Charming,” Henry said. “Dangerous and Stupid are my middle names.”

“Well, that’s a lie.”

“You stubborn ass,” Henry said. “I-I… I love you.”

The Atlantean Jewel came alive around Henry’s neck. It sparkled rainbow colors and levitated up, level to Henry’s neck where the chain linked. It pulled Henry toward Cody. Henry did not object and walked forward. Cody gazed at the jewel but did not back up as it closed in on him. Because Cody was a head taller than Henry, the Jewel aimed and bounced off his chest, over his heart. Cody took in a long, audible, deep breath and pressed his hands into his chest where the jewel had made contact. He fell back on the ground and Henry reached down. He grasped Cody’s arm and dug his feet into the grassy meadow to pull Cody back up. Cody’s free arm wrapped around Henry’s neck for a second, they stared, shocked, into each other's’ eyes, and breathed into each other’s mouths, they were so close.

Lightning, static, warmth, and an animalistic urge closed the distance. For the first time, their lips came together. Cody’s dominated Henry’s upper and Henry’s pressed together around Cody’s bottom. Their breathing caught. Henry lifted his injured arm and clasped around Cody’s neck, his hand slid behind Cody’s head and up the back through his silky soft hair. Cody’s other hand pressed into the small of Henry’s back and their bodies pressed together.

The Atlantean Jewel broke off the chain and floated above Cody and Henry. Spinning and sending blinding rainbow light in every direction. It spun at an alarming rate, but nobody noticed. It flashed and caused a sonic wave so strong it broke Cody and Henry apart. Cody and Henry shielded their eyes and the jewel vanished.

“Now that was a kiss,” said a voice from behind them. They both turned and saw Hades standing with a grin on his face. “Love really does conquer all, doesn’t it, boys? I guess we’ll see about that. How’s about we get to my trials now.”


	14. The Trials/Epilogue

Chapter Fourteen - The Trials

Hades snapped his fingers. A large, flaming cage surrounded Cody. It also burned the grass nearby.

“Oops,” Hades said and snapped his fingers again, the fire turned blue and the burning ceased. “I always forget how sensitive Elysium is.”

“Let him go,” Henry said, scandalized. “What are you doing?”

“Kid, you had to have expected this from me,” Hades said. “You don’t just get lover boy back because you made him corporeal again. He’ll be waiting on the other side, that’s assuming he wants to leave at all, but for now...”

Another snap of the fingers and Cody vanished. “... you have two more to finish.”

“Two?”

“Oh, right, good news. You passed the first trial. Loverboy would never leave here without a new body, you made that happen, kid, congratulations. That was the easy part, and now that you don’t have the Jewel to help you out, it will be a lot more fun for me. So let’s get this party started.”

~ ~ ~

In an antechamber just off the throne room, Hades loomed over Henry, laying across a tall, dark granite slab.

“First, kid,” Hades said. “We will test your resolve. See just how far you’ll go to get lover boy back. And you can say “I’ll go the distance”, “He’s my whole new world”, “I’ll make a man out of myself”, blah blah blah, all you want. Until you’ve proved yourself, this task won’t be over.”

With that, Hades conjured himself a lounging beach chair, a margarita complete with salt, lemon, and straw with an umbrella, and sat back, pulling down a pair of fiery framed sunglasses and taking a sip. Henry gave him a disgusted look and Hades lifted the glasses. “I forgot to mention, this could take a while, better get comfortable, kid, you’re in for a bumpy ride. Let’s just see how active your imagination really is, Mr. Author.”

“What is that supposed to…” Henry’s voice caught in his throat. He could count them on his fingers, and his body shook uncontrollably as snakes with seemingly no end slithered up and around the slab and constricted his movement. Brown, green, yellow, red, black, and white, striped, spotted, square patched, and scaled, they covered him from neck to toes. Soon only his head was shaking.

From the shadows came a red flame-cloaked figure. Henry could see no visible human parts as it glided toward him. It leaned over to face Henry face to black cloak-hole where a face should have been.

“You’re sure about this, kid?” Hades said, snacking on a bowl of Bugles. “There’s no coming back from this.”

“I’m sure,” Henry said, a tremble in his voice saying he was not sure.

“I’m not convinced.”

“I’m sure,” Henry said, stronger. “get it over with, Hades.”

“Great!” Hades said, and he lowered his voice. “Have a fun time.”

The cloaked figure withdrew his hands from the flame surrounding him. The skin melted and burning coal black. They moved slow as sloths to encircle Henry’s head, the fingertips hovering a feathers width from his hair. When they made contact Henry screamed loud and high pitched.

The next second Henry felt nothing and his location changed. There was something familiar about the jungle-like feel of the beached island he now found himself on. As he took in his surroundings he noticed only one straight path he believed must lead to the center of the island. He set his face and started forward.

“Wouldn’t go that way if I were you,” said a voice behind him.

Henry skidded to a halt. “It’s not possible, you’re dead.”

“Not here, I’m not,” and the owner of the voice took a few steps and spun in a circle to stand facing Henry. “That’s no way to greet your dearly departed great-grandfather, Henry… although… I am looking a tad younger than you now, it’s so confusing when everyone ages around you, you know?”

“You and grandpa are just alike,” Henry said. “Always seeking respect you don’t deserve. Get out of my face, Peter.”

“If you want to get out of your own head, you’ll listen to me,” said Peter Pan.

“Is that where I am?” Henry said. “I think I’ll take the advice of someone a little saner then, bye.”

“Wait-” Peter started, but he shifted and bended. His body grew taller, a little wider, his green rags became darker with a patchwork, along the elbows and shoulder blades, blazer and red scarf wrapped around a covered neck supporting the head of a man with an oversized top hat complete with an enlarged Ace of clubs stuck inside the wide ribbon enfolding the hat. He took the hat off and went into a deep bow in front of Henry before standing straight again and replacing the hat.

“What can I do for young Master Mills?” he said with a happy smile.

“Jefferson,” Henry said. “You may be a mad hatter, but you know how to escape your own head. I need your help.”

“This sounds eerily familiar,” Jefferson said. “Although, I believe you have a different problem that needs dealing with from the looks of things.’

“Yes, sir,” Henry said. “I’m not sure what to do.”

“‘Why are you here?’ Do you remember the words you once spoke to me, Master Mills?” Jefferson said.

“I remember,” Henry said. “You were just as lost as I am now.”

“Oh, Master Mills,” Jefferson said. “I believe you know exactly where you are.”

“It looks like Neverland, but there is something different, and it makes me afraid to face the other side.”

“I am at your service,” Jefferson said. “You once gave me the strength to reunite with the one precious being in my life, I will do whatever possible to do the same for you, Master Mills.”

“Just Henry,” he said.

“All right, Just Henry,” Jefferson said. “I suppose if you wish to survive your own head, you must first face what it is you are thinking about, and if it is the path ahead, let us take it together, one step at a time.”

“You wouldn’t mind accompanying me?” Henry said. “It isn’t too much trouble?”

“It would be my honor, Just Henry,” Jefferson said.

Henry gave Jefferson a quick nod and Jefferson gave Henry a smile and a wink. The two companions headed onto the jungle encompassed path without a single hesitated glance back. Voices spoke in Henry’s head.

“You’re a waste,” they said. “You’re nothing. Why do you go on? You can’t save him. Worthless. You’re no hero. You haven’t got it in you. Go back the way you came, you’ll be better off. He’s happier here without you. You ruined his life, now you’ve come to ruin his afterlife? What is the matter with you? Weakling. Pitiful. Get out while you still can. Stop, before it’s too late. How can you be so selfish? His father his here, you would tear them apart again? How dare you.”

“Do not listen, Just Henry,” Jefferson said. “You are on this journey for a reason, remember why.”

“Oh, it’s a quest, is it? Not a very honorable one. Look at yourself, you can’t even walk a path by yourself. Don’t trip now, wouldn’t want you to bruise your fragile ego. You think so highly of yourself. Your arrogance will be your undoing. Pathetic. Turn back, you’re not ready. Your fate is sealed with every step you take. Despicable. Leave him alone, boy.”

“Stop it… stop,” Henry said. “Jefferson…”

“Keep your wits about you,” Jefferson said. “We’re halfway there.”

“Hahaha, that’s rich coming from a man who hides behind a hat. Yes, keep coming, boy, your doom awaits. Yes, death is just a little further, don’t keep it too long now. Faster. Are you slowing? Did you stop? Coward. Such a sad excuse for a human life. You could never make him happy. He doesn’t love you. You don’t love him. It’s over.”

“No,” Jefferson said, “You mustn’t give in, Just Henry. I can only encourage you to move on, you must take the steps, one at a time, remember? Keep going.”

“Yes, keep going. Listen to the Hatter, he’s so wise. Such an inspiration, needing the guidance of an eight-year-old to go back to his abandoned daughter. So brave. What an amazing choice you made, boy. Following that heart of yours again? Pan would have gotten him through, Pan knows Neverland like the back of his hand. Too bad, he was so close. The blood would have brought color to this dull green. Remember when the Queen of Hearts painted her roses with blood? Good times. Guess we won’t be seeing that now. Goodbye, boy. It was a nice try. Wait, what-”

The voices stopped. Henry hit the ground, almost shattering his kneecaps as he fell off the slab and felt the cold from the antechamber rush over his sweat-soaked body. He took harsh, deep, breaths and rolled over onto his back. Hades took a sip from his half full glass.

“Well done, kid,” Hades said. “You faced your worst fears. Human, self-depreciating, and defeat. Record time too. Herc couldn’t have done it.”

“Thanks?” Henry said, sprawled out on the floor.

“Ready for the finale?” Hades said. “You’ve got me convinced.”

“Yes. I’ll do whatever I need too.”

“Well, like I said, kid, you’ve got me convinced,” Hades said, and snapped his fingers, Cody appeared, crouched in the fetal position, covered in sweat, stark naked. “Now convince him.”

“What did you do?” Henry said. He crawled over to Cody until. “Ow!”

He cracked his head against an invisible wall. “What the hell, Hades?”

“No touching,” Hades said. “You’re a writer, remember. Use your words, convince him.”

Cody shivered and shook all over and turned a vehement eye on Henry. His look was so cold it sent a shock of pain down Henry’s spine.

“Ya couldn’t let me go, could ya?” he spat. “Look what ya’ve done, Henry. I’ve got nothin’ left. Ya took me from my mother, my father, my friends, and now I’m lyin’ here, completely stripped of my dignity. Is that what ya wanted? What of a friend are ya?”

Henry was stung by each word Cody flung at him, but with each word he felt himself also grow stronger. “I’m the friend who won’t give up on his friends, even when they’ve given up on themselves. I have Jefferson to thank for reminding me of that. You aren’t meant to be here, Cody. What happened to you was an accident. An accident I mean to set right. There are people and animals who still need you. It’s my turn to save you. I love you.”

Henry stretched his arm back and swung forward against the invisible wall, it shattered into a million pieces at his feet. On the other side, Cody stood in his red t-shirt and khaki shorts. His arms crossed over his chest, his mouth turned up into a satisfied grin.

“My hero,” Cody said, he stepped forward and settled his hands on Henry’s shoulders. “My love.”

Henry cupped Cody’s face and lowered his head until their noses touched. He inclined his head and their lips pressed together, a shockwave of air burst from them and went through the room, it passed through Hades and put his hair out, along with any candles floating around the room, and the flame-cloaked figure stood in a steaming black cloak. Henry and Cody parted and Cody whispered. “Let’s go home.”

“Not so fast, lover boy,” Hades said. “Henry still has one more trial to get through.”

Henry broke away from Cody, his rage apparent. “You said that was the last one.”

“I lied, I do that.”

CRASH! A boulder wide streak of lightning cascaded through the ceiling and struck just beside Hades. Long white hair and beard, in a royal purple toga with gold lining and bare feet, stood the Olympian god in all his glory, Zeus.

“Hades,” Zeus said. “They are free to leave.”

“You aren’t allowed to interfere down here, Zeus,” Hades said. “This is my home.”

“The boy has passed. Let it go, Hades,” Zeus said. “You can’t win them all.”

“FINE,” Hades hair re-lit itself a fiery red before settling back to blue, “Fine, free to go. Get out of here, love birds.”

Hades snapped his fingers at the same moment, Cody and Henry took hold of each other’s hands. A rush of wind and blue smoke covered them. In the next second, they were standing outside of Cody’s home in broad daylight. Marie was hanging laundry on the line, Cody’s clothes, and sniffling.

“Just one more time before I send them off to Goodwill. Just… one more time…”

“But, ma, what will I wear then?” Cody said.

Marie shrieked and turned while backing away. Her mouth gaped wide open as she studied Cody all over and darted her eyes over Henry. She ran full speed toward them both and spread her arms wide. They both made ready for her and she leaped up and strangled them both around the neck.

“Geez, Ma, I’ve only been gone four days,” Cody said. “Don’t ya think this is a bit overkill.”

“Henry,” Marie cried. “I’ll never be able to repay ya for the gift ya’ve given me. My son, my beautiful, handsome son.”

“You don’t owe me anything,” Henry said.

“Although, I think we could both use a home-cooked meal,” Cody said. “the Underworld was great and all, but they don’t feed ya after ya get ya body back.”

“Could you stop trying to ruin the moment?” Henry said. “this is the best part, it’s all downhill from here.”

“Don’t ya mean, Down Under?”

 

 

 

Epilogue

Dear Journal,

Wow, sorry. It’s been too long since my last entry, let’s just say a lot has happened.

On the day of my and Cody’s return to Australia, and to Cody’s mother, it was still around four o’clock a.m. back in Storybrooke. Cody suggested we take Marahute back, and try to beat the clock. He loves the rush, so I guess in that respect, he had changed little.

We ate a quick meal and promised Marie we would be back in a two days to spend the weekend before school started back up for me. I couldn’t believe I would go back to a semi-normal life, despite having a boyfriend who was friends with a giant eagle and who could talk with animals regularly. Let’s just say it was normal enough.

We arrived just after midday in Storybrooke, my moms’ were in an uproar. I hadn’t left their sight for less than a day and already something had happened. When I came walking into Momma Mill’s house, hand-in-hand with Cody, there was no way I could gauge what reaction to expect from them. Relief, surprise and similar Marie hugs and kisses were given out at random. 

We even surprised Violet. She was a changed woman after the occurrences at Atlantis. The moment she saw me and Cody, she went into a meltdown and apologized profusely for all the hurt and death… and not death... she had caused. Cody called it “water under the bridge” which, from my point-of-view, was a poor choice of words since water had a lot to do with our problems. The point is, Violet is a good friend, and I had her think of it a different way, if she and Grandpa Gold hadn’t done what they had, Cody and I would have never met, and we owe them big time for making it happen. Violet scoffed and punched us both in the chest.

We visited Grandpa Gold’s shop, for Grandma Belle’s sake, but when we got there, the first words Grandpa Gold said were “Cody and Henry, you have both earned my respect. Congratulations.” Thanks, Grandpa. I hope if he ever reads this, and something tells me he won’t ever be curious enough to do so, he learns to un-swell his head once in awhile for someone other than Grandma Belle.

Finally, we went back to Atlantis. I felt it was my responsibility to give Queen Kida the news of the Atlantean Jewel. After she finished showering us with everything Atlantis at full power offered, we sat down and explained what happened in the Underworld. Queen Kida waved away my apologies for losing the Jewel. She told me it had done its duty and since Atlantean’s were mortal now, it was time they left their magic behind and explored the rest of the world, but become a part of it. That sounded like a song, but at the time, I couldn’t place it. Maybe I’ll ask Ariel at some point.

Also, that total tool of an Atlantean, Arion, the one who stabbed Cody and nearly strangled me to death. Yeah, he apologized, the correct way this time, and it was worth every knew groveling moment. We accepted, I was a little bitter about it, but Cody let bygones be bygones. He’s a way better person than I am. He denies it, but what does he know? He spends most of his time with animals, the savage.

Speaking of savages, Cody understands what Mowgli says when he talks wolf, bear, panther, snake and tiger to him. They get along great and Mowgli’s English is coming along, granted, it’s more Australian English than anything, but, at least, we can understand him now.

I guess that’s it. I’m all caught up on what happened after the second return from hell. I can hear Cody calling me, so I’ll leave you with this: What happened after that? How much time has passed? Well, I think that’s another diary entry. But just between me and you, I think our son will be a troublemaker in a few years. He’s got Cody’s gleam in his eye, it will be a nightmare. Until then, though, we’re living the Once Upon a Time dream, happily ever after.


End file.
